She's Lookin Through Me
by Patche
Summary: Higurashi Kagome moves to a new school with her cousin who is the most popular boy in school. However, upon her arrival, she's managed to win the attention of every boy in the entire school... even the biggest loser, Inuyasha COMPLETE T
1. Higurashi Kagome

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter One – Higurashi Kagome

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

"Oi! Why's the bed in the extra bedroom made? Mom, are we expecting company?" A boy of about seventeen stood with his hands on his hips as he addressed the older woman across the hall. He had on a black school uniform. His hair was medium-length and black while his eyes were a darker brown. The older woman peeked her head into the room he spoke of and smiled softly.

"Oh, your cousin, Kagome's coming, dear." She said chipperly. The boy sighed with relief and the two made their way down to the kitchen.

"How long will she be staying?" The boy grabbed the carton of milk and started drinking strait from the spout before turning back to his mother. She turned her attention away from the food she was preparing only to look at him for a moment.

"Well… she's going to be staying about as long as you are, dear."

The boy couldn't swallow the rest of his milk and spit it out on the floor in front of him.

"Yuki, why'd you do that? I'm trying to clean up for your cousin…" The woman scorned to the boy. He whipped his head around and glared daggers into her.

"She's staying… FOREVER?!!" He shouted. His eyes were bulging out of his head. He put his carton of milk back in the fridge and turned to his mother waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, don't be silly sweetie. She'll just be staying until she graduates high school and gets into a university. You only have one year left." Yuki turned his head slowly to his mother's ridiculous smile. It sparkled with a tinge of psycho behind it.

"Nice to know my mom cares so much" he muttered under his breath as he stomped over to the sink for a dishrag. He squatted down to his mess of milk and began cleaning his mess of milk.

His mother's fake smile vanished as she returned to preparing her dinner for her niece. The two stood there in awkward silence. Yuki was busy rummaging through the fridge for anything he could get his hands on. He was a stress-eater… even if he was thin. And this Kagome business was definitely worth stressing over.

His cousin… going to _his_ school… oh. It'd be misery. He had the throne. He was the most popular boy in the entire Shikkon High. However, he knew his cousin. She was, and always had been, the prettiest girl around. She'd steal the hearts of all his male-friends. And with her adorable smile and loving personality, she'd probably steal the girls away too. It was hopeless.

"I'm doomed…" He muttered under his breath.

His mother smiled again and turned to him. "Did you say something, honey?" She asked taking sight of the boy stuffing his face with angel food cake. Her face fell.

"Umm… that's for Kagome, dear…" She said softly as Yuki broke out into hysterical laughter.

"ALL THE BETTER!" He shouted sounding a good mix of psychotic and malevolent, eating the rest of the cake in what seemed like one gulp. His mother smiled nervously and returned to her post as 'sane-chef of the hour'.

--

It was late out. About midnight to be exact. The two of them had decided to stay up and wait for his cousin's arrival. Yuki's mother sighed watching the clouds in her coffee shift their shapes from one to another. She'd grown tired and needed rest. Caffeine had become the only thing keeping her conscious.

"So, sweetie… could you tell me, why exactly is it such a pain to have your dearest cousin living here?" She asked, stirring the coffee up with her index finger. Yuki leaned against the wall across from the table his mother sat at and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's just that… she's going to steal my popularity." He said shrugging. His mother gave him a look of deep concern and set her coffee down on the table to give him her full attention. Her look urged him to explain.

"Well, first it will be the guys. She'll steal their hearts with her gorgeous looks… then it'll be the girls who she'll manage to woo with her 'sweet personality' and great advice. Next thing you know, my best friend will be Inuyasha'. He said sharply emphasizing the last word with a tinge of disgust.

"Inu…yasha?" His mother asked confused. Yuki nodded and pushed himself off the wall, walking over to the table with his mother.

"He's the biggest loser in school, Taisho Inuyasha." He placed his hand on the table and looked away from her. "He's an abomination… a half demon…" He rolled his eyes, looking at her in the process. "Do you want me to end up like that?" He asked. His mother sighed with annoyance and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her son.

"Why's she gotta come here anyway?" He asked, not looking at his mother, but at the wall.

"Well, my sister just thought that Kagome would like our school much more. Their town is going under and it'd be nice to live where a school isn't so rundown as hers is. She worked so hard to get into high school after all… it'd be a shame to let it all go to waste."

The doorbell rang and Yuki sprung up.

"Crap, she's here!" He shouted running to his room.

"Are you lacking that many manners?" His mother asked crossly. Yuki slumped his shoulders and walked up to the door, shooting his mother a dirty look as he passed her in the hall.

He opened the door and replaced his disgusted and angry face with a fake smile.

"Kagome!" He said opening the door to reveal his beautiful, raven-haired cousin. Her big hazel eyes blinked once in confusion before her cherry lips curved into a smile.

"Yea, I can see past that, Yuki." She said pushing him aside and stepping into the house.

"Kagome, dear!" Yuki's mother cried out. Kagome dropped her bags and ran up to the woman, hugging her.

"How have you been?" She asked pulling away. Kagome beamed her brightest and turned to Yuki as he closed the door.

"I've been good." She said as Yuki walked up beside her. He gave her a very strained half smile causing the girl to roll her eyes and sigh.

'This is going to be a great stay…'

--

"Alright, as my cousin, I'm obliged to make sure that you are safe…" Yuki said as the two walked into his giant high school. Kagome was in awe. The place looked more like a university. It was nicely decorated with marble floors and stonewalls. The ceiling was at least twenty feet above her head.

"Like I said, there will probably be a bunch of guys gooning over you so look out…" Yuki warned a little too late. As they entered the commons, every male eye was immediately glued to Kagome. She looked around at them and saw one boy… he had silver hair and two dog ears at the top of his head. He was the only one not gawking at her. However, when he did look up, she gasped and clutched her hand to her chest. His eyes… they were yellow… but so…

Kagome couldn't put a finger on how to describe them. They looked sad and hopeless… not like the rest of the boys who were all probably licking their chops. That boy with the yellow eyes just looked at her like she was something more…

Kagome shook it off and looked at her cousin.

"See what I mean?" Yuki whispered to her. Kagome nodded.

"Creepy…" She whispered back. Yuki smiled and linked his arm in hers.

Kagome took note of the walls as she passed through the halls. They were all lightly decorated with pictures and paintings. It made her feel a little odd. Almost like a castle. Even as she walked down the hallway, she could see the boys all stare.

'This will get old fast…' She thought to herself annoyed with all the attention she was suddenly receiving. Everything and everyone in a black, school uniform was too busy drooling over her to know to get to class. Meanwhile, all the girls in their little green sailor uniforms glared at her with anger. It would make anyone feel uneasy… but especially Kagome.

Sure, she was used to the attention and had definitely been the apple of many boys' eyepieces… but this was a little overboard. It wasn't just the football players, it wasn't just the nerds… it was all of them.

"Hey, Yuki…" Kagome started as they continued their walk through the halls. He turned his brown eyes to her, smirking.

"That boy… with the yellow eyes… who is he?" Yuki stopped dead in his tracks. Yellow eyes… Inuyasha. He cringed with disgust.

"Why?" He seethed through his teeth. Kagome noticed it and lost some confidence in herself. Yuki could be scary and they weren't really that great of friends.

"Stay away from Inuyasha, Kagome…" He said sharply.

'Inuyasha, huh?' She asked herself as they continued to walk to her first block of the day.

**AN** – I'm so sorry about giving up on all my stories… The Outsider didn't have much of a plot. So, I'm sticking with this one because, like Accidentally in Love, I know where I want this one to end up and this idea has been stuck in my head forever. So, please don't hate me. I might continue the Outsider later… but I like this story a lot more lately.

**QUESTION… PLEASE READ**: I'm buying a domain soon enough and I'm so torn between making an Inuyasha character shrine, a Kagome character shrine, or a couple's shrine (Even though there are about fifty million already out there) So… let me know what you guys think I should do since they both are my favorite characters and I love the relationship. I can't do all three… maybe just two… but I'm so far thinking a Kagome shrine and an Inu-Kag shrine… so… help me!

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	2. The Loser

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter Two – The Loser?

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

"Ohayou! Yamaru-sensei!" Kagome gasped looking around frantically. She'd just walked into the classroom and found the whole class rising out of their seats for her.

"Heh…" She said nervously.

"Ohayou, class." She turned to see a taller man with dark hair and glasses standing behind her. He had a kind face and a bright smile. "This is Higurashi Kagome." The class sat and listened with intent ears as the teacher explained everything about the new student.

Kagome looked nervously over the crowd and saw… again… every boy staring at her. She gave an annoyed and disgusted look as she watched one of them lick their lips. Kagome continued to look around the class and found… Inuyasha.

She suddenly smiled like crazy. Why was she smiling? She didn't even know the boy… but… she could get to know him.

"You may choose your seat, Kagome." Yamaru-sensei said kindly. Kagome nodded and looked around at the available desks. She knew there was one next to the unsuspecting Inuyasha, but wanted to seem like she was looking hard for one.

Sighing, she took the seat next to Inuyasha and smiled brightly. Yamaru-sensei picked up his coffee mug and made a pathetic face at the lack of coffee inside. He sighed disappointed and turned to the class.

"I'll be right back… I'm desperate…" He said sounding lifeless as he walked out the door.

Kagome turned smiling to the boy next to her. She could hear the whole class whispering, wondering why out of all the chairs available… she chose to sit with _him_.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome!" She said chipperly. Inuyasha looked at her with disgust.

"Yay for you." His tone was dry as he turned away from her. Kagome furrowed her brows.

"Umm… I just wanted to sit with you because you look kinda… lonely… back here… all… by your…" She didn't even want to finish. She'd gotten her hopes up, obviously. Inuyasha wasn't even facing her. She knew why he didn't look at her like she was a steak ready to be bitten into… it was because he didn't even like her.

Inuyasha noticed her sad face and softened his gaze on her a bit.

"Umm… thanks." He said quietly. Kagome turned to him, gasping. 'He's thanking me?' She thought crazily.

"For… you know… sitting back here. You're putting a lot on the line, you know?" Kagome gave him a curious look as he explained.

"Your reputation." He finished, gesturing to the class in front of them. Kagome saw all the boys and girls whispering nonsense to each other. Rumors beginning. She could hear it now…

'Do you know what Yuki's cousin did?' 'No way! She's way to good for that creep! Maybe something's wrong with her…'

"It's not too late to pick another seat. I'd understand." Inuyasha said indifferently watching Kagome's expression as she heard what the kids were saying.

She shook her head and turned back to him.

"I don't really care…" She shrugged. "I mean, who cares what they think? They don't even know me yet." She said giggling.

"You're Utada's cousin." Inuyasha said sharply. Kagome gasped and looked at him. How had he known?

"Y…you know Yuki?" She asked shocked. This wasn't going to fare out so well… if Inuyasha knew Yuki then… then Yuki would find out that she was talking to him and… she'd be in trouble.

"Keh! Who doesn't know that creep? He's the most popular boy in school. Girls drool over him and guys all want to be him." Kagome nodded. She hadn't even thought of Yuki until now. The whole class was talking about her sitting with Inuyasha… word was bound to get out and… Yuki would be pissed…

Sure, she was scared of her cousin. Yuki was famous for his temper-tantrums as a child that led to more violent things. He'd sent her to the emergency room a few times over stupid things like eating two cookies instead of one.

He was a scary person… and Kagome knew it better than anyone. She knew that if Yuki told her not to do something… she'd better cover her tracks.

But she still wondered… why would she have to stay away from Inuyasha?

"Umm… actually… I think I'll find a different seat." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha nodded understandingly and watched her walk away to the desk right next to Akito Hojo, leaving him alone in the back row again.

'Figures… that's gotta be the first time anyone's even approached me in a year…' He thought to himself slinking down. 'But she's no different… her reputation's at stake…'

--

"Hey, Kags! Over here!" Yuki shouted from across the parking lot. Kagome smiled and began running to him when she tripped. Kagome gasped waiting fro her face to meet the cement… but it didn't. Who? Kagome found herself in strong arms as she was lifted back to her feet. Her eyes met with Hojo's and she smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Hojo." She said quietly. Hojo nodded.

"You should be more careful… such a beautiful girl doesn't need scratches on her face." Hojo smiled and hopped onto his bike, riding off. Kagome felt her cheeks heating up as she continued on her way over to her cousin.

He was surrounded by his usual group. However, once he saw Kagome… he managed to break away from them.

This wasn't good.

"Hey, Kagome." He said, taking her away from the school as they began their journey home. Once they were far enough away, Yuki grabbed her by the shoulders and stared her down.

"I hear you sit next to Inuyasha in your first block…" He sounded calm. Kagome gulped.

"Umm… well… I did, but I moved once I realized who he was…" She said shakily. Yuki growled and shook her.

"Kagome, I told you to stay the HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" He shouted now. This is what she was afraid of… Yuki's angrier side, which he kept hidden from everyone but her.

"I'm… I'm sorry… it won't happen again…" Kagome stuttered out. Yuki sighed and let her go, walking off with her in tow.

--

It was the next day and lunch time. Kagome decided against eating in the cafeteria and headed out to the courtyards. She didn't want to be anywhere near Yuki right now. Last night, they hardly talked.

He was so angry about the Inuyasha thing. Kagome had figured it out though… he was upset because Inuyasha wasn't exactly a popular guy here… and if his cousin was hanging out with the school loser, then what would that make him, right?

Kagome sighed angrily and walked outside. There was a giant oak tree with leaves the color of blood hanging over the door. She walked over to the trunk, where she saw no one sitting, and sat down on one of the roots above the ground.

"You know, I still don't get it."

Kagome gasped. She'd heard a voice coming from… the tree?

"Who is there?" She asked looking around. No one was in the courtyard… just her. She heard footsteps in the grass and turned to see Inuyasha standing there. This time, his long, white hair was pulled back into a braid and his eyes were still ever so golden. She couldn't help but smile. So far, he was the closest thing to a true, non-horndog, friend.

"Hi." She said softly. Inuyasha kept his gaze on hers as the wind blew through their hair, blowing it. Kagome smiled and tucked a piece behind her ear.

"What don't you get?" She asked remembering Inuyasha had asked her a question.

"You seemed so ready to pick a new seat yesterday… and here you are today… out here." He sat down on a branch near her. Kagome nodded slowly.

"It's that no one else's out here, huh?" Inuyasha asked before she could answer.

Technically… that was the reason. But it wasn't the whole reason.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "No, I just wanted to be alone. I didn't know I'd find you here." She said as a red leaf fell onto her head. Inuyasha felt himself blushing a little.

'She is gorgeous… gotta give her that…' He thought to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. Kagome laughed and picked the leaf off her head.

"So… you want to be alone?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and looked up at the tree that covered them.

"I'm not actually one of those people who likes attention…" She said softly. Inuyasha scoffed.

"You seem to care enough about your reputation, though." Kagome turned her head to face him and cocked it to the side. He was hurt… she didn't blame him.

"It's not mine that I'm concerned with." She confessed. "Yuki's is the one at stake, really. I don't care what these people think of me… but if they knew that _Yuki's cousin_ is doing something, it kinda takes away from his respect." She shrugged.

'So that's why she didn't want to sit with me…' Inuyasha thought to himself. He felt a smile begging to make it's way onto his face, but he managed to suppress it. This caused his cheeks to blow up somewhat. Kagome caught it and started laughing.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at the ridiculous face he made. Inuyasha let the air pent up in his cheeks out and furrowed his brows while his deflated cheeks turned red once more out of embarrassment.

"Don't laugh at me!" He shouted. Kagome couldn't help it. It was such a funny face.

"Stupid wench…" He scoffed.

**AN** – Thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys so much! Umm…new chapter up (yay). It was very unthoughtout… but that's okay. New chapter should be up soon! Leave me love!

**QUESTION… PLEASE READ**: I'm buying a domain soon enough and I'm so torn between making an Inuyasha character shrine, a Kagome character shrine, or a couple's shrine (Even though there are about fifty million already out there) So… let me know what you guys think I should do since they both are my favorite characters and I love the relationship. I can't do all three… maybe just two… but I'm so far thinking a Kagome shrine and an Inu-Kag shrine… so… help me!

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	3. Friends?

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter Three – Friends?

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

"Over to you, Houshi!" A tall girl with her long, dark hair tied back in a ponytail jumped up and spiked a volleyball over the net. Kagome was in her gym class on her third day of her new school. Luckily, she had her only 'friend' Inuyasha in there. They were all dressed out, the girls in their revealing red bottoms and the boys in their blue sweats.

On the other side of the net, a boy with shorter black hair, much like Yuki's, hit it back over the net. The girl then slammed her fist into the ball, which then hit the boy square in the face. He fell to the floor.

"Oh no! Miroku!" The girl quickly ran under the net to his side. "Miroku, I'm so sorry… are you okay?" She asked. Miroku opened his eyes slowly and smiled.

"I am now, Sango… my dear…" He said softly as his hand made it's way to her bottom. Sango shrieked and slapped him across the face and dropped him to the floor. The whole class erupted with laughter at the two. Kagome was sitting somewhere in the crowd next to Inuyasha.

"Who are these two?" Kagome whispered, leaning over to him. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he and Kagome would talk on a daily basis… that they were… friends…ish.

"Sato Sango and Hayashi Miroku. They're somewhat popular… Sango's the school's athlete. She's amazing in volleyball and baseball. Miroku, on the other hand, is a monk-in-training and a complete and utter letch-slash-ladies man." Inuyasha cringed with the last bit. "He's a total player… but ever since he and Sango got together… he's changed his ways a bit." Inuyasha said nodding.

"Are you and Miroku good friends?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha shook his head a bit.

"He's my cousin…" He said slowly. Kagome nodded and watched as another student from the crowd stood up on the opposing side as Sango who was quickly brought down and the gym teacher looked around for another student.

"How about Higurashi?" She asked looking directly at Kagome who gasped.

"M…me?" She asked standing up. Inuyasha smirked as Kagome made her way over to the net.

"I'll go a bit easy on you… since you're new and all." Sango said in her confident manner. Of course she was confident… didn't Inuyasha say she was the 'star of the school'? Kagome returned the smirk of confidence and prepared herself as Sango served the ball over the net. Kagome quickly ran to intercept its collision into the ground and succeeded, throwing the ball over with her fist.

Sango stumbled over herself to catch it in time and managed. She then hurled it back at Kagome, but this time aimed it at the farthest point from where she stood. Kagome managed to slide over to the side the ball was heading and hit it over the net with force. Sango gasped as the ball went over her head. She dove in to catch it in time but was too late and watched as the ball hit the ground behind her.

"So… Sato was defeated…" The gym teacher said smiling. Sango's eyes were widened as she looked at the tiny girl in front of her.

Kagome meekly stepped to the other side of the net and helped Sango up. Sango took her hand and allowed the girl to help.

"Thanks." She said dusting herself off. "You know, you're really good…" She said. Kagome blushed and held her hands together.

"Umm thanks." She said as the two stood there talking amongst themselves for a while.

Inuyasha sat back in the audience and felt himself smiling. Smiling at Kagome. Her amazing abilities… everything. His new 'friend'.

--

"So you and Miroku have been together ever since?" Kagome asked with astonishment as she and Sango walked through the cafeteria. She nodded and smiled.

"Hey, do you want to sit with me? I mean… it's a bunch of perves but if you want, there's a spot open…" She said softly. Kagome smiled and shook her head. She always sat outside with Inuyasha.

"No thanks. I like to go outside and have some peace and quiet." Sango nodded and waved to her as she walked towards the double doors.

"Hey." She said chipper to Inuyasha. He scoffed and sat himself down on his branch next to Kagome.

"I can't believe _you _beat Sango." He said astounded. Kagome blushed and looked at the ground. That was probably the most of a compliment she'd ever get out of him.

"Yea… it was just luck, I guess." She said looking back up at him. He nodded and looked inside the cafeteria. Everyone seemed to be having so much fun with their friends. He always wanted a 'group' to be a part of.

"Ne, Inuyasha…" Kagome started. "Why do people not like you?" She asked. It probably wasn't the best thing to ask, but she had to know what others saw that she didn't. To her, he was just your average teenage boy with weird looks. He might have been a little rough around the edges, but that's no reason to have a whole school abandon him. Even Yuki was worse than Inuyasha and he was the most popular boy in school.

Inuyasha sighed and looked down at his feet dangling from the branch. "Because I'm not like them…" He said quietly. Even if it was such a simple explanation, it made complete sense. Kagome's eyes softened and she placed a hand on his.

"I'm sorry…" She knew it now… he was a half demon, after all. They were often just not accepted because of what they were. She knew it. Inuyasha looked over at her hand on his and blushed madly.

'What's she doing?' He asked himself looking at the contact between them. Kagome's eyes widened as she noticed his blush. She laughed and quickly removed her hand, turning away from him to hide her own pink cheeks.

"S…sorry… I guess I got a bit carried away…" Kagome managed to say. Inuyasha nodded and turned away from her.

"Anyway, why do you ask?" Inuyasha inquired. Kagome shrugged.

"Well, it's just… I don't get why it's so taboo to be friends with you." Inuyasha whipped his head around to face her.

"Friends?" He asked, almost cringing. Since when were they friends? In his mind, yes… he'd like that but she wasn't supposed to feel it too.

"Yes. Inuyasha, you're my only friend here." Kagome said smiling. His face softened a bit as a blush rose up to his cheeks.

'I'm her only friend…' He thought smiling crazily inside. This had to be some weird dream. Three days ago, he was the boy no one talked to and now… here he was with the most desired girl in school and they were friends.

"Keh!" He said turning away from her trying to hide the fact that he was happy about what she said.

"I don't see why I should be your only friend." Inuyasha kept himself turned away from her. "You've got everything with a penis after you…" Kagome smirked and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around to face her.

"Now you listen to-" She was cut off as she watched Inuyasha lose his balance from the sudden spin and slowly fall off the branch.

"Ow." He said after colliding with the ground. Kagome let out an 'hmph'

"Well you shouldn't have turned away from me and then maybe you wouldn't have fallen!"

"Shaddup!" Inuyasha shouted from his spot on the ground.

--

_His eyes were the color of the setting sun… and for some reason, I found myself lost in them every time they met with mine. He was the most beautiful thing I could've imagined.. my own beautiful beast. So badly beaten and bruised inside…_

Kagome tapped her pencil against her desk. She was in her Japanese Literature class and she had already read the story the sensei assigned at least ten times. So, she decided that writing a story wouldn't come off as 'wasting time'. She had decided on using Inuyasha as a topic. Not necessarily what she felt for him… but how she could see herself feeling.

Kagome sighed happily and turned her attention back to the page.

_I didn't want to say I'd fallen in love, but my savoir was indeed…_

"Captivating…"

Kagome gasped and looked up to see a tall boy with long black hair tied back into a braid staring down at her with his crystal blue eyes.

"Excuse me?" She asked, clutching the paper to her chest. 'Had he been reading my story?' She asked herself feeling embarrassed.

"You… you're captivating." The boy said, squatting down beside her.

'Oh boy, how long did it take him to pull that compliment out of his ass?' Kagome thought rolling her eyes. "Thanks." She said with little enthusiasm. Like she'd never heard something so corny.

"I'm Suzuki Kouga." He smiled revealing two fangs in his mouth. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked, grabbing her hand. Kagome pulled her hand away and looked cross.

"I don't believe you even know who I am…" She said feeling somewhat flattered, but still not showing it.

"You're Higurashi Kagome… Utada's cousin." Kagome loved how that was her permanent subtitle. 'Utada's cousin' usually it'd be the 'new girl' but things change when you're the most popular boy in school's cousin.

"I am." She said smiling. Kouga smirked again and leaned in closer to her.

"So how about that date?" He asked. Kagome winced.

**AN** – Oh my gosh! I can't believe it… I almost got 30 reviews for 2 chapters? Holy Macaroni. Well here's a new chapter… a little short but that's because I was interrupted half way through writing it and kinda lost the umph. New chapter will probably be up around the 11th (My birthday)

Also, you guys might be happy to know that the websites I plan to build are and Inu-Kag site and a Kagome shrine. Thank you for your votes on which one to pick.

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	4. Secrets

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter Four – Secrets

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

Inuyasha laughed heartily as he sat on the branch he and Kagome usually shared at lunch. Kagome sat annoyed and crossed her arms.

"You know, just yesterday you said every guy in the school was after me… so why are you laughing about the second hottest boy in school asking me out?" Kagome asked, giving him a glare. Inuyasha managed to sit himself back up.

"It's more like how could he think he'd get a girl like you?" He asked laughing some more. Kagome sighed and jumped off the branch.

"Well, I'm sure a lot of people are saying that about us." She said giving him a smart-aleck smirk. Inuyasha jumped off the branch as well and cocked his head to the side.

"I thought you weren't going to tell anyone about us." He said softly. Kagome nodded and let her eyes meander over to the windows to the cafeteria. She sighed somewhat solemnly. She missed the crowd, to be honest. She'd spent a week outside with Inuyasha… and not that she didn't enjoy his company, it was just that she wanted another person. Some one she was allowed to be friends with.

She gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to meet with amber eyes and a heart-felt smile.

"You don't have to hang out with me, Kagome." Her eyes widened. In their past week of being friends, he'd never called her by her name.

She quickly turned her whole body to face him. Her eyes were filled with expression. She didn't want to leave Inuyasha behind… she loved sitting with him. "No… I like hanging out with you, Inuyasha… it's just…" She turned around and looked at the school building again. "Sometimes I want a friend I can talk about. If anyone knew we were friends…"

Inuyasha nodded. "Your reputation wouldn't be worth anything…" Kagome furrowed her brows and glared at him sending shivers up his spine.

"I don't want to make Yuki upset… you're right, Inuyasha." She said in a cold voice. Inuyasha scoffed and turned away from her, crossing his arms.

"Well, just go, alright? I've been on my own ever since high school started… I can handle it." Though it didn't come out as rough as Inuyasha wished, Kagome knew his tone. He was angry… he didn't want her to leave just like the first time they'd ever sat together at lunch… he was hurt.

"Inu-" She reached a hand out at him and gasped as one of the cafeteria doors opened. Kagome spun around to see who it was to find…

"Yuki?!" Kagome gasped. He smiled and strode over to her.

'He's going to find out about Inuyasha… oh crap…' She thought turning around to see Inuyasha was gone. A wave of relief washed over her as she turned back to Yuki.

"I hear Kouga fancies you." He said grabbing her chin with an evil smile on his face.

Inuyasha poked his head out from the bushes and watched as Yuki and Kagome talked.

"Y…yea…" She stuttered. Yuki smirked and slammed her into the tree she and Inuyasha share at lunch.

"Why didn't you tell him yes?" He asked. In the back of his mind he knew… she and Inuyasha were friends. And knowing Kagome, she'd probably have crazy feelings for him sooner or later.

Truth be told, he was just looking out for her. He didn't want his cousin to die.

"I…" Kagome looked behind her and saw Inuyasha's ears. She felt a sudden rush of courage flow through her veins. "I don't know if I like him." She said. Yuki glared daggers into her before turning away and facing the bushes Inuyasha was currently hiding in.

"I know you're here, Inuyasha… why don't you come out?" He asked. Kagome felt her blood run cold.

'Jeez… what's the big deal, anyway?' She asked herself. She watched in horror as Yuki walked over to the bush and grabbed onto the white ears hanging out of it. He pulled up and found in his hand a disposable cup. He sighed and tossed it into the field next to them.

"Well, maybe he isn't…" He said realizing he was wrong. Kagome still stood up against the tree and watched him in horror.

"But you, Kagome, you're going out with Kouga. You've become so anti-social lately. I know you'd like him." Kagome kept her eyes fixated on his and waited for him to leave before crumbling down to her knees and crying.

'Oh, I'm so stupid… why am I so afraid of him?' She asked, picking her head up for just a moment. 'If I'm so scared, then why am I doing the one thing he told me not to do?' She felt Inuyasha's presence next to her and looked up to see him squatting down beside her.

"You saw?" She asked, wiping away her tears. Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome… I didn't know he…" She shook her head and looked back at the ground in front of her. Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into him.

'What is he doing?' Kagome asked herself. 'He's… hugging me?'

"I don't get you…" He said softly. Kagome looked up at him, asking him to continue. "You go through so much trouble… you're risking so much to be my friend and yet… I'm the loser of the school and you're pretty much the princess…" Kagome laughed at his comparison.

"Well, you're one of the truest friends I've ever known…" She confessed. Inuyasha blinked.

"Same here… although, with my history it isn't saying much. You're one of the _only_ friends I've ever had…" Kagome smiled and turned to him.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to ask Sango if we can sit with her." She said. Inuyasha's smile faded away at her words.

"What?! Sango? We?! Miroku! No!" He shouted shaking his head. Kagome frowned.

"Why not? Inuyasha, he's your cousin…" Inuyasha continued to shake his head.

"They'll say no. Besides, if we're seen in the cafeteria together, your cousin will probably beat the shit out of you." Kagome gasped.

"Well, if they do say yes, will you agree?" She asked. Inuyasha smirked.

"If they say yes, I'll _gladly_ join you in the cafeteria…" Kagome smiled. "I say that because I know Miroku and Sango won't agree to it."

--

The next day, Kagome took it upon herself to ask Sango about the plan. She and Sango had at least grown somewhat close. Aside from having her in gym class, Kagome and Sango also had her Advanced Chem. class together in her second block of the day.

"So… you want to sit with us?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"Is it okay if Inuyasha joins me, though? I know no one likes him and… it might be a pain, but I really really like him, Sango, and it would just mean the world to me if you would…" She was cut off my Sango's nodding.

"Of course he can sit with us. He's Miroku's cousin…" She said smiling.

"But then, why did he think you and Miroku wouldn't agree to it?" Kagome asked confused. Sango shrugged and walked over to the goggles station to grab some goggles for her and Kagome.

"Well, Miroku has often offered to let Inuyasha sit with us, but he always declines saying he doesn't want to ruin our images and whatnot. He doesn't get that we really don't mind it. He's like family…" She said softly. Kagome nodded and sighed.

"I don't get it… why does he think everyone hates him?" She asked. Sango gasped.

"It…it happened a long time ago… he just feels guilty about it and those in the school who have power over the student body enjoy taking that guilt and spreading it." She said angrily.

"So… people like my cousin…" Kagome asked. Sango nodded.

"Utada and Suzuki would be the main people…" She said. "They made it a much bigger deal than it was…"

"Well… what happened, then?" Kagome asked curiously. Sango shook her head.

"I'm not quite sure, actually… Miroku's only told me that much of the story. If you want the whole thing, you'll either have to go to Inuyasha or him for it. Or you can probably get the elaborated story from some member of your cousin's entourage…" Sango said annoyed. Kagome smiled.

'So it's Inuyasha's secret, then, huh?' She asked herself.

**AN** – Thanks for the reviews for chapter three in advance… I wrote this one right after finishing chapter three. Umm sorry it's short, but yes… Inuyasha has a secret. What could it be? And will Kagome accept Kouga's invitation? What did I mean by saying Yuki didn't want Kagome to die? Sorry… got a little carried away there.

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	5. Protection

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter Five – Protection

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

"It's just one date, really… I don't know why it bugs you." Kagome shouted. She and Inuyasha were in first block talking to each other with the whole class staring. Up until now, she pretended she didn't even know Inuyasha. And now, here they were fighting in class.

"Feh. Don't flatter yourself. I don't care if you go on a date with anyone…" Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome slumped her shoulders and turned away from him. "I just don't like that it's Kouga. You're only doing it to make your cousin happy." Kagome turned to him.

"And you obviously didn't catch it yesterday… making Yuki happy isn't a bad thing…"

"Well, if you'd stand up to him once, maybe he wouldn't push you around so much. But by giving in, you're telling him that what he's doing is working." Kagome sighed.

"You don't know him like I do. It's just one date, Inuyasha, don't worry about it." He rolled his eyes.

"So anyway, what did Sango say?" Inuyasha asked, changing the subject. Kagome cocked her head to the side. "You know! You were going to ask her about us sitting there at lunch. I'm guess she said yes since you're talking to me in the middle of class." Inuyasha said. "You must not be ashamed of me anymore." Kagome slumped her shoulders and grabbed onto a lock of his hair, pulling him closer to her.

"I'm not ashamed of you. I just don't care anymore what Yuki thinks about you…" She said softly.

"So, you don't care if he beats you up for being my friend… but you do care if he beats you up for not going out with Kouga?" Inuyasha asked. "You're so twisted."

"Well… you're worth it." Inuyasha turned to her in shock as Kagome quickly covered her mouth, blushing like a mad woman. "I mean… you know… going on a date isn't such a big deal if it keeps me from getting beat up… so it's not worth it." Kagome said trying to recover. 'Where the hell did that even come from?' She asked herself. Kagome cleared her throat and tried her best to hide the blush from her accidental 'slip'.

--

Inuyasha could not have been more miserable. Here he was at a lunch table next to his perverted cousin. Every single boy at the table just sat and drooled over Kagome. He had to admit… it was getting on his nerves a bit. Not that he liked her or anything… just… it's Kagome.

'You know, it's what you get for falling for the prettiest girl in school' His conscience chided. Inuyasha scoffed.

'I don't even like her. I just don't like the idea of a bunch of goons staring at her…' He thought to himself, arguing with his inner voice.

'Whatever you say…'

"So, Kagome." Miroku spoke up to try and get the other guys to pay attention to something other than her chest. "Why did you move here, exactly?" Kagome blinked and saw the twenty eyes staring at her.

"Well, at my old school there was a boy named Onigumo Naraku. I had talked to him a bit here and there and was kind of his only friend. He was a half demon… and no one liked him except me. I mean, I didn't like him like that… I just didn't think he was such a horrible person." She looked at the half demon across the table and smiled shyly at his expression. He seemed so into her story, even though he was pretending to not be listening.

"Anyway, my mom who works somewhere in the school found a note on his desk saying he was planning on blowing up the school… and my mom panicked and made me switch schools."

"You were friends with the half demon?" One of the boys asked as if it were a crazy idea. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"I don't see any reason why not… he was just like us. I'm sure any human, if he were treated the same, would've felt that way." She said. All the boys nodded and turned to Inuyasha.

"Wha… why you all looking at me for?" He asked scoffing. Miroku and Sango chuckled lightly.

"It's so nice to see you here with us, Inuyasha." Sango said softly. He felt a tinge of a blush coming on but hid it from the group.

"And it's so nice to see my cousin actually talking to humans."

Everyone turned around to see Yuki standing there.

"What do you want, Utada?!" Sango shouted. She loathed Yuki. He was the epitome of everything she stood against. He was a hypocrite and she knew that underneath his 'cute boy' exterior… he wasn't anything special.

Yuki smiled and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I just wanted to congratulate Kagome on making friends." He eyed Inuyasha before releasing Kagome's shoulder. "Although it is peculiar that the half demon… who isn't Kagome's friend at all… happens to show up at the same table on the same day…" He walked a little closer to Inuyasha.

"Stay the hell away from him, Yuki!" Kagome shouted, standing up. Yuki sneered and looked at her.

"I knew you were friends with him!" His tone sounded ugly. He was showing it… his cruel side in the middle of the cafeteria. It was unbelievable.

"So, what's it to you?" Kagome asked, challenging him. Yuki stomped over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her.

"Hey, take your hands off Kagome." Inuyasha shouted, pulling Yuki away from her. He fell to the floor, which caught the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. The half demon had crossed the line. He assaulted Yuki.

Yuki stood up and sneered toward the half demon. He drew back to punch him but felt two hands grab at his arm. He turned around to see Kagome holding him back.

"Stay out of this, bitch!" Yuki shouted, throwing her back. Kagome groaned as she hit the ground with a loud thud. Now every boy in school was involved. Kouga ran up to Yuki and punched him square in the face while Inuyasha ran to Kagome's side to help her up. Several members of Yuki's posse began shoving each other. Sango and Miroku grabbed Inuyasha and Kagome and fled from the chaos.

"What the hell just happened?" Miroku asked once they were a safe distance away. Sango slumped her shoulders in exhaustion and turned to Inuyasha.

"Yuki wasn't supposed to know that she was my friend…" He said sounding a little confused. Kagome looked up at them pathetically.

"I'm sorry, guys… this was my fault." She grabbed her arm. "I didn't think he'd try to hurt you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha blinked and turned away from her.

"Keh, don't worry about me, wench." Kagome smiled. "Are you okay, though?" He asked turning to her slightly. Kagome nodded and ran up to him, throwing her arms around him.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other confused and Inuyasha just blushed insanely.

"Ummm Kagome? Wha…why…" He couldn't even talk.

"Thank you so much." She said softly. She was free now. She could be Inuyasha's friend. Yuki already knew about it… and there wasn't anything he could do. She could stand up to him. It was all so perfect.

"Umm… sure… no problem." Inuyasha stuttered as Kagome let him go.

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and smiled. "Let's get out of here… there's way too much drama for me." Sango nodded.

"You guys want to go with us for some ice cream?" She asked. Kagome nodded and turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Ehh… I can't. I've got some business to tend to." He said. Sango shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She said as the three walked out of school together. Inuyasha looked back in the direction of the cafeteria and walked towards it.

--

Yuki stood in a dark alleyway, waiting for some one. It was dark and the thunder roared through the skies. A tall figure appeared in shadows.

"You came." Yuki said sounding surprised.

"Uhh… duh. When do I not come?" The figure asked. Yuki sighed and nodded, digging into his pocket.

"I need you to keep it going for just a little longer. I still have to figure out what Onigumo's up to." Yuki said quietly.

"Ahh man. Yuki! I thought would have figured it all out by now!" The other figure was shouting now, but Yuki shook his head.

"I have to keep Kagome safe." He said calmly. "Just please… continue on with what you're doing."

The other man rolled his eyes. "Fine. But how much longer? You know she's going to find out eventually." Yuki nodded his head.

"Well, we're just trying to protect her…" Yuki said turning to leave.

"Hey, wait! Do you think maybe you could lighten up on the whole 'reverse psychology' thing? Because earlier today in the cafeteria… I really felt like ripping your head off." Yuki sighed.

"If I told her she could be friends with you, she wouldn't go near you. So, don't flatter yourself, Inuyasha. To me, you're still the scum underneath my nails… I just need you to protect my cousin."

Inuyasha nodded and watched as Yuki walked off out of the alley.

**AN** (You might want to read this)– Duhn duhn duhn! So… Inuyasha is Kagome's protector? What the heck, right? Okay… honestly, I had the whole story all planned out… but then this popped in and WHAM! I was so happy. So… let me clear some things up. There is still a secret… this is not the one Sango was talking about. This is something no one but Yuki and Inuyasha know about. Okay… just to make sure you all know that much.

And also... **Than you guys so much for the reviews. It really keeps this story going.**

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	6. Jealousy

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter Six – Jealousy

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

Kagome was sitting in her last block, sighing. 'Only ten more minutes…' She thought as she read over her story to hand in. She could feel Kouga's eyes on her and shuddered to herself. 'He's going to ask me out again…' She looked at the front desk. 'I might as well say yes. It won't hurt anything…' She thought, standing up to turn her paper in. Instantly, Kouga shot up as well and followed her to the front of the class.

Kouga quickly grabbed her hands and turned to the class. Three girls in the back were going crazy over him.

"Hi class." Kouga said loudly. The teacher grabbed his forehead.

"Suzuki, please take a seat." He said annoyed. Kouga was always making an ass of himself in class… the sensei was used to it by now.

"In a sec, sensei. First, I have to ask Kagome to the movies tonight." Kagome mentally sighed.

'I knew it.' She thought.

"Higurashi Kagome… I'm standing in front of the entire class… completely risking humiliation just to ask you to the movies with me tonight."

'It sounds like he's proposing to me or something…' She thought to herself.

"Sure." She said indifferently. She wasn't really that enthused to begin with.

"Yes!" Kouga said, wrapping his arms around her. The sensei stood up now.

"Suzuki, Higurashi! In your seats now!" Kouga quickly released Kagome from his grip and sat down in his desk. Kagome did the same and could hear everyone talking. The two prettiest people in school are going on a date.

--

Kagome met up with Sango outside of class.

"So, are you going to the movies with us tonight?" She asked. Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"Nope. I've got a date with Kouga. We're going to the movies too." Her voice sounded so dull. She obviously did not want to go to the movies at all.

"Well, what movie are you seeing?" Sango asked. "If we see the same thing, maybe you two can sit with us and then it won't be so awkward." Kagome sighed.

"I'm not sure. Don't worry about me, though, Sango. You go have fun with the boys. I'll live. It's just one date." She said calmly. Sango nodded as the two met up with Inuyasha and Miroku.

--

Kagome gasped as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She heard Yuki shout. 'It's probably Kouga…

She thought to herself, grabbing her shoes. She quickly glanced at herself in the mirror. She wore a tight, blue halter-top and a short denim skirt with a pretty hemp choker around her neck. Her hair was flattened straight and she wore a little more make-up today than normal.

"Kagome, it's for you…" Yuki said sounding extremely disappointed. Kagome nodded and ran to the door to see Kouga waiting for her.

"Hi." She said sounding a bit nervous. Even if she didn't like the guy… she hadn't been on a date in a while. So.. she was a bit nervous.

"Ready to go?" Kouga said linking his arm in hers. Kagome nodded and they walked out to his car. Kouga instantly turned on the stereo once they got in.

Kagome barely talked the whole way there... her mind was racing. 'What if we end up seeing the same movie and… what if Inuyasha's there? I mean… even if he doesn't like me… I still… I don't want him to see us. He'll get mad that I went on a date with Kouga…'

"Well, what do you know? We're here!" Kouga said parking the car. "You alright with a scary movie?" Kouga asked and they got out of the car.

"Umm sure…" 'He didn't let me pick… what a jerk.' She thought.

"Alright." He said as they walked up to the theater. Kagome felt her heart start pounding crazily as she heard her name being called. She looked over to see Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all watching her. She gave them a weak smile as Kouga wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Sango and Miroku were smiling but Inuyasha… he didn't look so happy to see them there. Kagome sighed. She felt a little happy and a little upset. Was Inuyasha disappointed in her… or was he… jealous?

She didn't even notice that Kouga had bought the tickets and her friends had disappeared. But she suddenly was walking into a theater that was well lit since the movie was nowhere near starting. Kouga picked two seats up in the top to sit in.

Kagome sighed, still thinking about Inuyasha. 'Why am I so excited about him being jealous?' She thought. 'I mean… he probably isn't. He just it upset because I'm with Kouga…'

"Hey Kagome." She whipped her head around to see Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha sitting two seats away from them.

"Hi." She said meekly noticing the hanyou's face. He still looked like he was angry… and confused… and everything.

"You know them?" Kouga whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"Do you think they'd mind me doing this?" Kouga asked slamming his lips into hers. Kagome wanted to scream. What was going on? Why was he doing this? He hadn't laid a hand on her until Inuyasha showed up.

He broke the kiss and smiled down at her. Kagome slumped back in her chair and turned to her friends but something was missing.

Inuyasha was gone.

Kagome gasped and turned to Kouga. "One sec. I need to use the restroom." She said with a smile. Kouga nodded and let her walk off. Sango watched Kagome leave and turned to Miroku.

"What do you think?" He asked. Sango smiled.

"I think we've got ourselves a case of puppy love." She said. Miroku laughed.

"I think we do…" He said, sliding his hand down to her bottom. Sango slapped him across the face.

"No, _we_ have a case of pig love, you pervert!" Miroku laughed nervously.

--

"Inuyasha!" Kagome looked all through the lobby for him. 'Why'd he run off?' She thought. Suddenly, she spotted him coming out of the restroom. 'You've got to be kidding me… he just had to go to the bathroom?'

"Hey." He said softly. His eyes still held a certain jealous glaze over them. Kagome held her arm and looked at him wanting to say something.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. She looked like she was trying to talk but couldn't get the words out.

"Uh.. um… yea. Yea. I'm fine." She said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Just fine…" Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, we should get back in there… I'm sure your new boyfriend would just be devastated if he knew you were out here talking to me." Kagome bit her lip.

"He's not my boyfriend." She said.

"Then why'd he kiss you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome perked up.

'He saw… he…' She smiled a bit. 'He was jealous…'

"Well, _he_ kissed _me_. Not the other way around." Kagome said, trying to console the poor guy. Then again, she didn't really know why she cared if Inuyasha was jealous or not. Well, she did but… she didn't want to admit to it.

"Yea, you looked like you were fighting really hard." Inuyasha said walking away.

"Hey! Hey!" Kagome shouted grabbing his arm. Inuyasha spun around just in time to catch her lips with his, shocking the both of them. They both quickly pulled apart from each other and stared at the ground with bright red faces.

"I'm sorry… you umm… I was…"

"No… it's… yea… no…"

"Heh." Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked ahead of him, her eyes fixated on the ground. He just stood back and blinked.

'Did I just kiss her?' He asked himself.

--

The rest of the movie went by pretty slowly. Inuyasha watched in disgust, as Kouga would slip an arm around Kagome and whisper in her ear…

He felt something… he had since the first moment he met her. She was so beautiful. It was like every time she walked next to him, the sun was shining… somewhere in his heart. It was so weird to think of her like that, though.

'Even Kikyou didn't make me feel so light and happy…' He thought before letting out a sigh. 'And this whole thing… the whole reason I'm even here with Kagome is because of Kikyou. I'm protecting her from Naraku… the same Naraku that killed Kikyou….'

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and sighed.

'We wouldn't ever be anything, anyway. She's way too good for me and Yuki would probably rip my head off if I tried anything…'

**AN** – Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love you all! Aww… I gave you some fluff and an accidental kiss. Yay… too bad we didn't get to hear what Kagome thought of it… yet, anyway. So… Kikyou was mentioned… she was murdered. Maybe that will answer why Inuyasha is helping Yuki… but why is Onigumo after Kagome?

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	7. Awkward Much?

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter Seven – Awkward Much?

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the ice cream parlor across from Miroku and Sango. The two couldn't find words to say. Ever since the accidental kiss… they couldn't say a thing. Miroku and Sango had noticed it. It had been a week since Kagome's date and they still weren't talking.

'But they don't mind sitting next to each other every minute of every day… They just can't talk.' Sango thought with an annoyed expression. Miroku grabbed her hand from under the booth and shot her a small smile. Sango graciously returned the smile and looked at Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome." The girl shot her head up at the sudden sound and looked at Sango.

"Do you want to go shopping? Miroku wants to hang out with his cousin alone…" She said smiling slyly. Kagome nodded and looked at Inuyasha. However, once she saw he was looking at her, she quickly averted her eyes.

'Gosh, they're like school kids.' Sango thought at the interaction between them. She sighed ad picked up her keys from off the table. Miroku leaned in and kissed her cheek before she stood up from the booth. Kagome did the same.

"Alright, well… we'll see you guys tomorrow…" Sango said as the two girls left the building.

Inuyasha watched and waited until Kagome was completely gone.

"Keh. Women and their shopping addictions…" He mumbled. He caught a glimpse of Kagome outside the window, walking. The sun was beaming down on her giving her ebony hair highlights in just the right spots. He sighed dreamily.

"Inuyasha!"

His name quickly tore him from his daze.

"Yea…yea?" He asked, blushing. He didn't realize some one had caught him staring at Kagome. Miroku sighed.

"Tell me you're not falling for her." Miroku said desperately. Inuyasha looked at the table in front of him, not saying a word.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku frowned. "Do you know how horrible it is for you? You're never going to be with her… I mean her cousin is Utada Yuki and she's going out with Suzuki Kouga!" Inuyasha sighed and slapped his palm to his face, letting it pull his face down with it as he looked back at Miroku.

"You say that like I didn't know. I'm well aware of how little a shot I have with Kagome. And I've been trying to fight these feelings ever since I met her… but…" He trailed off. "I can't help it anymore. I realized it the other night when she kissed me…" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"She what?" He asked. Inuyasha blushed and shook his head.

"I…it was an accidental kiss… we just managed to accidentally brush our lips together… that's all…" He said. Miroku nodded.

"So… you like the girl every guy wants." Miroku said to put it simply. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, Miroku…" He sighed and shifted his gaze from the table up to his cousin. "I'm in love with the girl every guy wants."

--

They had been at the mall for almost an hour now and Kagome had done nothing but look at clothes. Sango continuously tried to mention Inuyasha but Kagome avoided the subject all together.

"Kagome what happen-" Sango tried for what seemed to be the thousandth time that evening but she was cut off as Kagome pulled a random mini skirt out from the racks.

"How about this one, it's cute, huh?" She asked quickly. Sango sighed.

"Yes, it's cute, Kagome… bu-"

"Alright, well I'll go try it on!" Kagome said rushing to the dressing room. Sango sighed.

'Why doesn't she want to talk about it? Something serious must have happened…' Sango thought as she walked over to the door Kagome was behind.

"Kagome, about Inu-" She was cut off as the cute mini skirt flew up from over the door and hit her in the face.

"I'm a size smaller, Sango… you think you could find one for me?" Kagome asked from behind the door. Sango furrowed her brow and pushed the door open. Kagome gasped as her friend came tumbling into the room.

Kagome was still fully clothed… and just standing there trying to pass the time.

"S…sango?" Kagome asked. Sango stood up and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders.

"What happened at the movie theater?!" She asked finally getting the question out. Kagome's eyed widened for a moment, before she tore her gaze from Sango and looked at the ground.

"I… I accidentally kissed him…" She said. Sango gasped.

"What… how? But Kouga…" Sango couldn't make words up. She wasn't expecting that. Kagome sighed and looked at Sango again.

"I don't know. Kouga thinks we're together but we're not…"

"Then what's the problem?" Sango asked.

"Well… I think I ruined my friendship with Inuyasha." Sango sighed and hugged Kagome.

"Why would you say that?" She asked, embracing her friend. Kagome let some tears fall from her eyes.

"Because he won't talk to me or anything… Sango. It was an accident…" Sango nodded and pat Kagome's back.

"Don't worry, okay?" She said softly. Kagome looked up at the audience they had. She'd figured they must have gathered after Sango busted down the dressing room door. Sango let go of Kagome and turned around as well.

"Are they lesbians?" Sango heard one girl ask. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Kagome." She said leaving the store with Kagome behind her. They walked until they reached a juice stand close to the cafeteria.

"So… is there anything else wrong?" Sango asked handing Kagome her juice. Kagome just shook her head and took a sip through the straw.

"What do you mean?" She asked as Sango grabbed her own juice and sat down beside Kagome at a large table.

"Well… do you have any feelings for Inuyasha?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Kagome's face turned bright red.

"Uhh… no… I don't…" She sighed. "I don't know. He's a really great guy… it's just…" Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I dunno, never mind…" Sango nodded.

"Well, if you want my advice… I'd say try to talk it out. Explain that it was an accident and I'm sure he'll understand. Get him alone sometime outside of school after you've sorted through your feelings and then just tell him…" Kagome blinked.

"So, you're saying I should go on a date with him… to explain to him that the kiss was accidental?" She asked. Sango nodded. "Well first I have to end this thing Kouga thinks we have…"

"Alright! Well… let's hope you figure out your feelings in about a month." Sango said smiling. Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"A month?" She asked. Sango nodded.

"In a month, Miroku and I are celebrating our anniversary… so we'll need to be alone. Then you two can have your privacy." Kagome laughed.

--

"Well… you know what I think you should do, Inuyasha?" Miroku and Inuyasha were driving home from the ice cream shop. Inuyasha turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked, curiously.

"Even if it's farfetched… if Kagome's worth the risk of rejection to you then I'd say you should tell her." Inuyasha blushed crazily.

"Tell her?!" He asked. "Hell it was hard enough telling you!" Miroku felt a sly smile coming on as he looked at his dearest cousin.

"Either you tell her… or I do." Inuyasha paled. "And trust me… women prefer to be told first hand." Inuyasha nodded.

"So… what do I do?"

**AN** – Ooh wow. You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for the reviews. There were a few that I actually was so happy to read. I'm glad you guys all comment about Yuki. He's quite the character, huh? And OMgosh! I smell an Inuyasha and Kagome fluffy chapter… coming. Soon? Ah… if only things were so simple, right? Heh. Anyway, I hope you liked. This was kind of a filler chapter for things to come soon… so… just to get some insight as to who feels what for who. I had to make Inuyasha fall in love with Kagome first. I'm sorry. It's been about three weeks… you can fall in love in three weeks, yes?

By the way… today I'm officially 16 (wooty) Soo umm that might explain the constant updating heh.

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	8. The Truth of It All

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter Eight – The Truth of It All

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

_ A year had passed since Kikyou's death… and the school still believed it was his fault. Yuki told them… he told everyone that Inuyasha was Kikyou's murderer. It was far from the truth, but when it comes to jealousy, anything can escape some one's lips, right?_

_Inuyasha sat in the courtyard outside of school pondering things as he always did. He didn't care that an entire school cast him aside. He didn't need them. The world had taken the one person that mattered to him… what was left?_

_It was late spring and the cherry blossoms, which had bloomed, were now falling all across the pavement. He looked up to find Yuki staring at him. He let out a 'keh' and stood up to see what Yuki could have wanted._

_"Inuyasha… I've come to talk to you." He said simply, a cocky smile graced his lips making Inuyasha feel very uncertain. What could Yuki want now? He'd taken everything._

_"What do you want, bastard?" Inuyasha asked in a growl. Yuki smiled to try and subdue the noise erupting from the hanyou's throat._

_"I need your assistance." He said simply. "My dear aunt Higurashi called me this past weekend and told me my very popular, very beautiful cousin is moving here with me due to… well… a stalker." He said. Inuyasha glared at the boy. "I've come to ask that you will protect her when she arrives." He said simply. Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked at Yuki as if he were crazy to ask such a thing._

_"Oh really? And why would I do this? I can't possibly owe you anything…" He said. Yuki smiled malevolently and tossed a crumpled up paper to the hanyou. Inuyasha looked at him before bending down to pick up the paper. He carefully read it over once he opened it._

_'She's so beautiful… so fucking beautiful… and she talks to me._

_I see them… see them all… staring at her like she'll fuck them… but she won't. Not my Kagome…_

_She's so gorgeous… I love how she'll look at me with those eyes begging me to take her away from all this…_

_And I would in a heartbeat…_

_I'll free you, Kagome… I promise…_

_You won't have to suffer with the burden any longer…'_

_Inuyasha looked up at Yuki. That had to be the most disgusting thing he'd ever read, and still… he couldn't care less._

_"The boy that wrote that… is Onigumo Naraku." Inuyasha's ears twitched. Not Yuki had his attention._

_"Yes… Naraku… the very same that murdered your precious Kikyou!" Yuki spat out. Inuyasha was still in shock. He wanted revenge so horribly. He wanted to slice the bastard open. 'Here he was trying to kill another woman… that disgusting bastard…'_

_Inuyasha sighed heavily as it was too much to take in and looked up at Yuki. _

_"What do you want me to do?" He asked no longer caring about the burden Yuki cursed him with… no longer caring about anything but exacting the revenge he so badly sought after._

Inuyasha sighed and rolled over on his bed… memories were filling his head like crazy. He couldn't fight them… he couldn't let go of them.

For some reason it seemed wrong now… to protect Kagome behind her back. It didn't start off for her. In fact, the only reason they were even friends was because he wanted to find Naraku. He didn't care about Kagome at all… but now…

'If Naraku did succeed… and do whatever the sick bastard wants to do… then…' He sighed. 'I love Kagome… but… I can't help feeling like this is so wrong. It's like she's bait. Bait used to catch a psycho path, molesting, freak.' His doorbell quickly assaulted his ears, freeing him from his memories and thoughts. He took a quick peak out his window and saw it was Miroku standing at the door. He sighed and crawled out of bed lazily to go and answer it.

"Yea?" He asked, opening the door. Miroku stood with a giant grin across his face.

"You still want help on how to win Kagome?" He asked. Inuyasha smiled slightly.

"Sure." He said, letting Miroku in. The boy looked around.

"Sesshoumaru isn't home, is he?" He asked remembering how fond Inuyasha's half brother was of him. Inuyasha shook his head.

"He's on vacation with his wife." He said. "But he left the girl with me…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Miroku smiled.

"Ahh… Rin is a handful… I remember." He said. Inuyasha nodded and plopped down on the couch.

"So, you've got more great perving tips for me or what?" Miroku sighed and shook his head, placing his hands in his lap and turning to face his cousin.

"Well… there's something you should probably know…" Inuyasha said softly, looking away from Miroku. He cocked his head to the side.

"The only reason I even started a friendship with Kagome was because… because her cousin hired me to protect her." He said simply. Miroku nodded.

"Is that bad?" He asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well, for one… the guy I'm protecting her from is Naraku." Miroku's eyes widened.

"You mean… the one that killed…" He started. Inuyasha nodded slowly. "So… you only agreed because you wanted revenge?" Miroku asked knowing his cousin too well.

"Yea…"

"If you don't mind my saying… it is kind of strange that Yuki would have gone to you for help after he spread that rumor that you had something to do with Kikyou's death…" He said softly.

"No, I know… I haven't figured out why he'd pick me. That stupid wolf demon, Kouga, could more than definitely handle something like this probably a lot better than me… and he's in love with Kagome, so…" Miroku sighed.

"Maybe he's trying to get back at you somehow…" He said. Inuyasha turned his head to him and kept his amber gaze fixated on Miroku.

"What I mean is that… he will probably tell Kagome that you were merely using her as bait… after he _knew_ that no one could resist his cousin…" Miroku turned to glance at the coffee table for a moment before turning back to the hanyou. "I'm sure no one would want to hear that they were merely used to exact some one's revenge for an ex-lover." Inuyasha nodded.

"But when he offered it to me… I certainly didn't think I'd ever feel anything for Kagome… but when I first saw her there was… it was like a trance. In that moment, I knew I should have said no to him… I could have found Naraku on my own, killed him and never gotten myself into this mess." Miroku nodded.

"Well, that's what you should have done, but it's in the past… so there's no sense in dwelling on it." He said simply. "What you should do is go to Yuki and tell him that you can find Naraku on your own and you want nothing to do with this protection organization thing he's set up for his cousin." Miroku said. "Oh, and… does Kagome know her cousin is doing this for her?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Yuki told me specifically to never ever tell anyone. So, I'm breaking the rules a bit and asking for your help." Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know what to do, though. If I tell Yuki I want out, he'll ask why and once I tell him my reasoning, he'll assume I have feelings for Kagome which is completely forbidden anyway…" He sighed. "So, then he'd end up telling Kagome everything and probably making it a much worse story than it is like he did with Kikyou." Inuyasha let out a keh. "Saying that I killed her like that…" He furrowed his brows.

"Well, no doubt he definitely wants to ruin your life after you stole Kikyou from him."

Inuyasha remembered… Yuki and Kikyou had been together just before she was with Inuyasha… she broke up with him to be with Inuyasha… a half demon… lower than the low… and Yuki couldn't handle it. So he told lies to everyone about Inuyasha… said he was a bad person and all things evil. But, he had Kikyou by his side, so none of it mattered…

But once his girlfriend was murdered by Naraku… everything went horribly wrong. Yuki told many students that it was Inuyasha who killed Kikyou.

What was even worse was no questions were asked… no one doubted it. Inuyasha was guilty without even a second thought.

He cringed at the memory. Now he had friends, though… he had Kagome, and Miroku, and Sango all to lean on… which was something he hadn't had for over a year.

Miroku sighed and looked at the clock. "Well, I'll crash out here tonight it that's all right with you." He said lying on the couch. Inuyasha picked himself up off the couch and sulked back into his bedroom.

'I don't think I've ever seen him so upset…' Miroku thought. 'Not even after the rumor about Kikyou spread…' He looked at the ground. 'He must really want to keep Kagome by his side…'

**AN** – Thank you guys for all the reviews and all the birthday wishes. It means a lot to me… ahh. I'm so astonished. This story is so popular. I'm so happy. Umm so this chapter kind of explains everything about the Kikyou and Naraku thing… I'm sorry there was no fluff. I'll put some in sometime soon.

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	9. Story Time

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter Nine – Story Time

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

Kagome let out a deep sigh and looked at her best friend. "Well, I'm going to 'dump' Kouga… wish me luck." She said quietly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you dump him? I thought you liked him…" He said teasing her. Kagome laughed and shoved him lightly.

"God, you're so weak, Kagome…" Inuyasha continued to jest with her.

"I am not!" She said, placing her hands at her hips. Inuyasha snickered and walked past her in the hallway.

"Whatever you say…" She said giving her the slightest glance. Kagome gasped. It could have just been the way the light was shining through the window on his silver hair… or the way his eyes glistened with his smile… but something hit Kagome hard right then and there as she turned the opposite way Inuyasha went.

Her heart wouldn't stop pounding in her chest. 'What's wrong with me?' She asked. Kagome had never fallen for anyone… ever. She'd barely ever even had a crush on anyone. She was so used to getting guys she didn't even want to begin with, but now… Inuyasha…

She sighed and shook the thought from her head. 'I don't like him…' She tried to tell herself. 'I don't like him one bit. He's mean and rude and stubborn and…'

'No he's not… he's sweet and caring…' Kagome softened her gaze and sighed.

'I can't fall for him… I can't. It won't work.' She kept arguing with herself and ended up bumping into some one since she wasn't paying any attention. She gasped watching the boy she bumped into fall to the floor.

"Ooh.. I'm sorry, Higurashi-sama. It was a complete accident. My apologies." He said collecting his books. Kagome smiled lightly and squatted down to help him pick them up.

She handed him the two math books she picked up just as he finished collecting the rest. "Here you go, Akitoki." She smiled warmly. It made his blood rush.

"Tha…thank you, Higurashi-sama. You are so kind." He stuttered. Kagome smiled and nodded, standing up again. "Umm Higurashi-sama!" Akitoki asked just before Kagome began walking. "Umm would you maybe like to go to the mall with me… sometime… since… you know… I dunno… never mind!" He shouted running off. Kagome chuckled a bit to herself.

'Akitoki's so sweet… just so quirky.' She thought to herself. 'He's nothing like Inuyasha…' She looked at the ground again. 'It's so weird…' She thought, disappearing into her classroom.

--

That night, Kagome and Inuyasha went to his house. They had to study for the exam in their first class… history. Sadly to say, Kagome knew nothing of the Feudal era… even with a history-buff for a grandfather… she was completely clueless.

Inuyasha, however, was a genius when it came to Feudal Japan. So, after much bribery and pathetic begging… Kagome got him to reluctantly, agree to help her study for the test.

They sat on the couch, however… procrastinating. It was only a little after nine. The TV flickered while it played some Japanese game show. She sighed contently. Her eyes were beginning to grow heavy.

'How can I be so tired? We only studied a little bit…' She thought. 'Oh… man, but I can hardly keep my eyes open… I don't want to go home… Yuki's there. And since he's been suspended from school, he probably won't be in a good mood… ah… how can I even think when I'm _this_ tired?'

"You look pretty tired." Inuyasha commented, stating the very obvious. Kagome gave him a drowsy look and smiled weakly.

"Yea…" She said rubbing her eyes. "I am…" She leaned her head back against the back of the sofa and closed her eyes. "Inuyasha…" She said softly. The half demon swung his head around to face her.

Though her eyes weren't open, Kagome knew he was paying attention. "Tell me a story…" Inuyasha looked bewildered.

"A story? What kind of story?" He asked. He really only knew children's' stories which he told to Rin every night. But he doubted Kagome would want to here about The Rabbit In The Moon.

"Yea…" Kagome let her head loll to the side. "A story about you… like something from your past." She opened her eyes. "I mean… I don't know hardly anything about your past." Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms.

"There's nothing to know…" He said softly. Kagome sighed.

"Tell me about your parents." She said. Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "How did they meet?" Inuyasha sighed. She was far too persistent for her own good.

"Well… they met way back at a carnival in high school… and my mom was trying to win a stuffed dog… and my dad walked up behind her and offered to win it for her, which he did successfully." Kagome was now awake and completely entranced in Inuyasha's story. "Well, they dated a little but one night… my dad took my mom to Lake Yamanaka… by Mount Fuji where he proposed to her." Kagome smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Yes!" She received an annoyed look from the hanyou. "Oh… sorry, go on." She said blushing. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, my mom said yes, they got married… blah blah blah… I was born, yay, and then my dad died in a car accident when I was about two." He said squinting an eye to try and remember how old his mother told him he was. Kagome gasped.

"And your mom…" She said softly.

"I don't know what she was like before his death… but she was always so skinny and she cried a lot. She died too…" He said the last part with sadness. "I woke up one morning and… I just saw her dead. The doctors said that she overdosed on some painkillers…" Inuyasha stopped when he heard sniffling.

"K…Kagome?" He asked looking at her. She was crying. "Oh shit!" 'What did I do now?' He asked himself. "Ple…please don't cry. I'm sorry for whatever I did…" He tried frantically to calm her down but she wouldn't.

"It's just…" She looked at him through her tears. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, crying into his chest. "I'm so sorry you had to go through everything you did. I wish I could take it away for you…" Her crying had subsided by now. "All the pain…" She said softly.

Inuyasha's eyes softened. 'She's crying… for me?' He thought. "Kagome…" He wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. I'm not hurting anymore. I have you, now…" He smiled. He didn't care that he was coming off sappy. He couldn't believe she was crying for him. Kagome nodded, but didn't let go, and neither did Inuyasha. They sat there for what seemed to be a whole night, until Kagome had fallen asleep.

Inuyasha could feel she wasn't awake anymore. He sighed and picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other under her neck, as he carried her to his room. He pushed the door open with his back and lay her down in his bed, covering her up afterward. He just looked at her for a moment, before sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Kagome… there's so much I wish I could tell you…" He looked at the ground. "I don't even want to think about how lost I was before I met you." He started to stand up when he felt a hand grab his.

'Shit! She's awake?!' He thought.

"Inuyasha…" She mumbled. "Stay…" Inuyasha sighed and nodded, sitting back down in his spot at the edge of his bed.

--

Thank God it's Saturday!" Kagome said cheerfully after waking up from Inuyasha's bed. "You know how horribly I want to see anyone at school? I don't." She smiled as the half dead boy walked into the room.

"Did you even sleep, Inuyasha?" She asked. He shot her a death glare.

"I MIGHT HAVE IF YOU DIDN'T KICK ME ALL NIGHT LONG!" Kagome shivered.

"Don't have to get touchy. You're the one who put me in your bed." She said causing a 'keh' to leave Inuyasha's lips.

"And you're the one who wouldn't let me leave!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Jeez… good morning to you too." She grumbled. He sighed and grabbed his head.

"Sorry, it's just… tonight's the new moon…" He mumbled. Kagome turned to face him.

"So what, you're man-period is coming soon?" She asked him. Inuyasha laughed sarcastically.

"No…" He turned away from her. "It just puts me in a bad mood…"

**AN** – I hit 100 reviews! Woo! Thanks guys. You'll never guess what the next chapter's about lol. Umm well, anyway… I wanted to say that Akitoki is not based on the Houjo in Kagome's school. Instead, I'm referring to the character in episodes 137-140 and in the 2nd movie. I love him. He's so cute. And he makes for good Inuyasha squish. I'm not too sure when the next chapter will be up… I'm having issues because I have that 'romantic' chapter all planned out and I can't write it yet! GRR! Sorry.

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	10. Human

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter Ten – Human

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

Inuyasha took in a deep breath. It was still daylight. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all went to the mall with Akitoki as some double date. He decided against going for one, he didn't want to see Kagome and Akitoki and for two, he had to speak with Yuki.

'Just end it now and everything will be okay…' He thought. He slowly brought his fist up to the wooden door and pounded three times.

The door was soon opened with a woman standing in it's way. She looked just like 'My mother…' Inuyasha thought. He couldn't tear his eyes away. She smiled.

"Who are you here for?" She asked happily with a creepy smile haunting her face. Inuyasha cringed. 'Okay… definitely not my mother…'

"Yuki." He said simply. The woman nodded and walked off as Yuki came to the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing? What if Kagome were here?" He shouted, closing the door behind him. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't care, Yuki… I'm done." He couldn't believe he just ended it. "I'm not going to use your cousin as bait for my revenge… I just can't." Yuki scoffed.

"So you're just going to let her die by Naraku's hands? Just like Kikyou?" Yuki asked, smiling. He knew he'd hit a sensitive spot by saying that. Inuyasha growled and picked him up by his shirt collar, slamming him into the side of the house.

"Don't fucking talk like that! I didn't let her die and I'm sure as hell not going to let Kagome die!" He said. Yuki lost his confident smirk as Inuyasha let him go.

"So, what? You've got feelings for her now?" He asked with a bit of laughter after he heard no response. "Oh how perfect! The little half breed in love with my cousin… the pathetic waste of skin is in love with my cousin!" Inuyasha cringed. He'd heard all this before. It was common… but the more Yuki said it… the more he doubted Kagome could ever love him.

"Shut up." He said turning away. "I don't need your bribery anymore. I'm going to protect Kagome on my own…" Yuki snarled as Inuyasha walked away.

"Fine! But don't you dare go thinking you'll ever EVER end up with Kagome! She's WAY too good for you!" He shouted after him.

"Damnit…" Yuki thought slamming his fist into the concrete. 'Now I can't have anyone protect her… Kouga won't do it…' He sighed. "I don't have the strength…" He said aloud. "Kagome… I can't protect even you…" Yuki sighed and walked back inside.

--

It was dusk out and the four were finally leaving the mall. Kagome had her hands full with bags as well as Sango, but the two boys were completely empty-handed. They had just begun parting their ways to the cars, when Sango remembered something.

"Hey, Kagome… how did it go with Kouga?" Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"Oh… he took it well, I guess…" She said nervously. "He got a little upset and walked off saying I shouldn't worry about upsetting Inuyasha with my love for him." She laughed nervously. "I'm not so sure if I'm exactly single yet." Sango shook her head.

"Well, goodnight you two!" She said as she and Miroku walked off to his car. Akitoki and Kagome both waved goodbye and walked to his.

"Well, this was really fun, Kagome. I hope we can do it again… maybe… sometime." She twiddled his thumbs. "I hope I'm not too forward with everything… I just really like you, Kagome and I really enjoy being around you." The blush on his face was brighter than the sun setting behind them.

"Aww, thankyou, Akitoki." She said smiling as they climbed into the car. Akitoki took a deep breath and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Kagome, I don't care anymore. The risk of you rejecting me is worth it! Will you please be my girlfriend? I… I ll…love you!" He shouted. Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"You love me?" She asked making sure she heard right. Akitoki clenched his eyes shut and nodded. Kagome sighed.

'Akitoki is so sweet… and it's not like Inuyasha's said anything or… whatever…' Kagome nodded. 'It'll be harmless…' She thought to herself. Akitoki was a great guy. 'But… Inuyasha…' She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Akitoki. I've got a lot on my mind right now… maybe another time?" She asked. Akitoki nodded.

"Not to worry, I can wait forever for you, Kagome." She smiled nervously.

'That's not what I meant' She thought as Akitoki put the car in drive.

"Where to?" He asked. Kagome sighed. 'I still don't want to go home…' She thought.

"Umm Inuyasha's house?" Akitoki nodded and drove off in that direction. 'He'll be happy to see me… I think…' She thought again.

--

Inuyasha plopped down on the couch. The sun had disappeared from the sky and so had his white hair. He was at least grateful that no one else was home but Rin. He didn't want people to see him like this… a human.

He realized he spoke too soon when the doorbell rang. He grumbled and called for Rin to answer it. A girl of about thirteen came trotting out of her bedroom.

"But, Inuyasha, I can't. I'm still in my nightclothes. You should answer it…" She said softly. Inuyasha sighed and stood up, looking out the peephole.

"Shit!" He cursed. Rin cocked her head to the side.

"What it is?" She asked.

"It's Kagome." He said fearfully. He looked around frantically for something to hide his hair. Rin threw a blanket at him and he quickly covered his head with it before opening the door.

Kagome just stood there shocked. She'd heard a girl's voice… and Inuyasha cussing…

'He has a girl over…' She thought. 'Well… that sucks…' She turned and saw Akitoki was gone. Just before she planned on walking home, the door opened slightly.

"Yea?" She heard Inuyasha ask through the crack, hiding his eyes and hair with a blanket.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Inuyasha! I want to go to bed!" She heard the girl's voice again.

"Okay! Go get in bed! I'll be in there soon…" He said to her, turning back to Kagome. The look on her face was so depressing. "Umm… actually… now's not the best time…" He said softly.

Kagome nodded feeling heartbroken. She watched as the door opened more, revealing a girl who was most definitely not her age standing next to Inuyasha.

"Hi! I'm Rin!" She said cheerfully. Kagome felt somewhat relieved knowing he didn't have a girl over. "Inuyasha's being mean. I want to go to sleep!" She said.

"Then go to sleep!" He shouted. Rin stuck her tongue out and ran off to her bedroom leaving just Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So, why's it a bad time?" She asked. Rin ran back up behind Inuyasha.

"Oh, I need my blanket." She said cluelessly as she pulled the blanket off his head revealing his black hair and brown eyes. His dog-ears were no where to be found.

Kagome gasped.

"Damnit Rin!" Inuyasha shouted to her.

"Oops…" She said softly.

"Inuyasha… you're human?" Kagome asked. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

**AN** – 123?! You guys are amazing. Seriously. Thank you all so much. I just wanted to let you know that I read each and every one of those reviews and appreciate them so much. So, a bit of a cliffie… ehh… I'll update either later today or tomorrow. I've got a 'date' tonight so… blah.

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	11. Fess Up

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter Eleven – Fess Up

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

"Yea… yea… I turn human just for one night." Inuyasha said still avoiding Kagome's glance.

"So… is it still a bad time, then?" She asked realizing Inuyasha was just too ashamed of his human side to let Kagome in. He nodded and stepped aside.

"Why don't you ever go home?" He asked. But unlike his usual rough tone, Inuyasha sounded like he was just asking her a normal question.

"Well, with Yuki being suspended and all, I don't want to go face him. Plus, it's not like my aunt cares about where I am… she's too drugged up to ever realize I'm even gone." She said laughing.

'That explains a lot.' Inuyasha thought remembering earlier.

"So, how did things go with Akitoki?" He asked this time with his usual rude tinge to his words. Kagome sighed.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend… but I told him no. I felt so bad, but… I just didn't like him like that. He's so sweet…" Kagome trailed off as the two plopped down on the couch.

"He's sweet so you said no?" Inuyasha asked making Kagome laugh.

"No… it's just… I've got my mind on someone else…" She gasped. "I mean something else…" She said laughing nervously. Inuyasha nodded and smiled.

"Well… I'll be right back. I've got to go tuck Rin in…" He said standing up. Kagome nodded and sat back in the couch.

'Oh that was a smart move…' She sighed. 'Face it, Kags… you do like Inuyasha… you like him a lot…' She slumped down even more. 'You might even love him…'

--

Inuyasha heaved a loud sigh after walking into Rin's room. He shut the door behind him and approached her bed.

"Uncle Yasha… who is that girl?" Rin asked smiling. He sighed and looked at her.

"She's my friend, Kagome… she was here last night, do you not remember her or something?" He asked. Rin shook her head.

"I must have fallen asleep…" She said yawning. "You love her, don't you?" She asked. Inuyasha froze.

"What?" He asked.

"I can tell by the way you look at her… and ever since she came over, you've calmed down a lot…" She smiled weakly.

"Rin… how could you…" He sighed. 'She's so right, though… having Kagome with me just calms me down…'

"Goodnight!" Rin said rolling over. Inuyasha stood up and turned the lights out before leaving her room.

"Hey." He heard Kagome say in the hallway causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

"You want to go for a walk?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded and they set out.

--

A taller boy walked through the streets of Tokyo that night. He had red eyes and unruly dark brown hair. He walked past a Pawnshop and saw a picture of himself up in the window

'Wanted for murder' the sign read. He sighed.

'Guess I'll have to change my look…' He thought to himself. He looked into the pawnshop's window and saw a man with short brown hair and light brown eyes working the cash register.

He breathed in deeply as he changed himself to look like the man before him. His dark hair was suddenly short and his red eyes changed to light brown. He saw the man in the shop watch in horror and pick up the phone.

"No you don't…" The boy said under his breath running into the pawnshop. He reached out his arm, which turned into a tentacle, and pierced through the man's chest, leaving a bloody mess on the floor.

He sighed and left the pawnshop, heading through town. "Now it's time to find Kagome…" He said aloud.

--

Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out onto his driveway. 'I've got her alone… maybe I should just…' He turned to Kagome.

"Actually, would you want to go for a ride? There's somewhere I'd like to show you." He said hopefully. Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha ran inside really quickly and returned holding a helmet in his hand. Kagome cocked her head to the side, watching him. He walked over to a bike that was covered up with a sheet.

"Ooh no!" She said looking at the motorbike underneath the sheet. Inuyasha gaped.

"What? You don't trust me?" He asked. Kagome sighed.

"No… it's just… I hate motorcycles…" She said squinting as Inuyasha hopped onto it.

"Well, good, it's not a motorcycle." He smiled devilishly as Kagome reluctantly hopped on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his torso tightly and buried her head into his back.

"Hold on…" He said turning behind him and putting the helmet on her head. She smiled.

"Where's yours?" She asked.

"Keh! Don't ask stupid questions, wench…" He smiled and turned back to the front of the bike, revving it up.

"You ready?" He asked as Kagome returned to her death grip on him.

"Nn…no!" She said frightened.

"Good." Inuyasha said letting the bike take off.

They rode down some country roads where there were no lights but the stars. Kagome had spent the first half of it, cuddled into Inuyasha… but after they left the city, she loosened up. She looked up at the sky above her. The light from the moon was the only light she could see.

She looked to her left and saw Mt. Fuji ahead. 'Where's he taking me?' She thought as they came to a stop. She looked over at a sign which read 'Lake Yamagata'.

'Lake Yamagata?' She asked herself remembering the significance of the lake. Inuyasha hopped off the bike as well as Kagome. She took the helmet off, revealing her long ebony locks which shimmered in the moonlight.

"It's so pretty…" Kagome said taking in the scene before her. The lake sparkled with the reflections of the stars above. Crickets chirped all through the area. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You're weird…" Inuyasha said breaking her from her trance. Kagome scoffed.

"How so?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"It's just a giant puddle of water…" Inuyasha mumbled. "I never did understand that weird fascination women had with water… it's just… water…" He finished as Kagome walked up to the edge of the lake. She squatted down and looked into it. Inuyasha smiled as a cruel idea came to his mind.

He quickly ran up behind her, grabbed her by the hips and threw Kagome into the water. She screamed just before plunging into its depths. Inuyasha was too busy laughing at his genius to notice she hadn't come up.

'Oh shit…' He thought not wasting a second before diving in after her. He quickly had to come up for breath and looked around the water's surface frantically for her.

"Kagome!" He called out looking around. Something grabbed at his foot, startling him as he watched Kagome swim up to the surface gracefully.

She flipped her soaked hair and glared at him. "Two can play at that game, mister…" She said, placing two hands at the top of his head and laughing malevolently as she dunked him under. Inuyasha gurgled a bit before jumping up out of her grasp and throwing her across the lake.

Again, she went under but arose to the surface much sooner this time with a scowl on her face as she swam over to the boy who was laughing triumphantly.

"Why you…" She started, raising her hands above her head. But Inuyasha grabbed her wrists to stop her. Kagome furrowed her brows as her eyes met with his.

But as she looked into them… the look faded. Her heart began to slam against her chest. Her skin felt like it was on fire.

"Inu…" She started but was shut up as he closed he distance between their lips. Kagome wasn't shocked in the least and returned the kiss. Inuyasha let her wrists go and felt her hands lock behind his neck as she pulled herself closer to him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and let his free hand crawl up to her cheek.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and opened his eyes to look at her. She didn't look upset or frightened… she looked happy. He sighed.

"Kagome… I wanted to bring you here to tell you something…" He said softly. Kagome brought her face closer to his. "I…" He sighed in frustration. "Ever since I met you, my whole life has changed. You've got to be the first person to ever accept me. I've never had anyone cry for my losses or stick up to their cousin to save their relationship with me." He placed a hand up to her cheek. "I love you, Higurashi Kagome… I love you more than…"

He was silenced by Kagome's lips crashing onto his own.

**AN** – Am I amazing or what? For some reason… my portrayal of Naraku reminds me of the Terminator. And umm there's your squish… happy? Oh my goodness... and thank you guys so so sooo much for the reviews. I can't tell you how much it means to me. This chapter, right here, is dedicated to everyone that took five minutes out of their time... ever... to hit that little 'submit review' button. You keep this story going.

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	12. The Hunter

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter Twelve – The Hunter

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

She moaned as the boy atop her kissed her feverishly. He nipped at her neck and played with her earlobes. She was so lost in the ecstasy of it all to feel the hand on her belly. Once the hand caught up to her bra wire, she quickly came smashing back down to reality, and slapped the assaulter back to it, as well.

"Pervert…" She muttered, sitting up and adjusting her shirt. The boy sat up as well and sighed beginning the awkward silences that passed between the two.

"Sango,"

She turned her big brown eyes to him, waiting for him to continue.

"…are we okay?" He asked finally. The girl looked confused but suddenly understood what Miroku meant.

However, when she tried to speak, the words weren't coming out right. "Y…yea…we are, Miroku… it's just…" She sighed heavily pondering how to explain things. "I don't really think I'm ready for all _that_." Miroku nodded and turned away from her.

"That's not exactly what I meant, Sango… I meant, aside from our lack of sexual activity, are we okay?" Sango wringed her hands nervously.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned. Miroku's blue eyes drifted to her with sadness glazed over them.

"We never talk like we used to. We're always out helping Inuyasha and Kagome, we never spend any time together, you won't even let me touch your boobs anymore!" He caught her blush at his last statement and decided to get to the point. "I just want to make sure that you still want me." He grabbed her hand.

With the hand he was grabbing, Sango grabbed onto his and shot him a smile. "Miroku, I love you so much. I don't know how to tell you otherwise." She looked down and chuckled to herself. "I'm just so nervous right now. I feel like we're at that stage in this relationship where we have to choose between breaking up or having sex… and I want to stay with you… but without… you know…." She said sadly.

Miroku nodded and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Sango, you don't have to sacrifice anything for me. I've told you time and time again, I might be a pervert, and I might be a letch… but when it comes to the woman I love, I could wait forever." He said smiling.

Sango nodded, feeling warmth from just looking at him and cuddled into his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

--

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly as she broke the kiss.

She waded around in the water a bit before hopping up onto the shore. "You don't have to explain yourself, Inuyasha." She bent down to grab the helmet and fastened it onto her head as the hanyou climbed up to the ground to meet her.

"I love you too." She said, smiling warmly at him. Kagome closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his torso, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

Inuyasha brought a hand up behind her head and let it tangle in her hair.

"Let's go." He said softly. Kagome nodded and waited for him to hop onto the bike, before she followed suit.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began as Inuyasha revved up the bike. He turned to look at the girl. She was so cute with her wet hair crammed down inside the helmet.

"What does this make us?" She asked. He cocked his head to the side.

"Do you want it to make us anything?" He asked. She sighed.

"Well, I mean… do you want us to be anything?" She asked, now somewhat distressed. 'Does Inuyasha not want to be my boyfriend?'

"Well, er… I mean… yea.." He stuttered out, blushing madly. Kagome smiled.

"So, you'll be my boyfriend, then?" She asked. Inuyasha's blush grew insanely.

"Yea, I guess…" He said turning away from her. He felt her arms tighten around him and started up the bike, taking off in the direction of her house.

--

Yuki walked back and forth around the front door, awaiting his cousin's arrival. He hadn't seen her all night. He was growing worried.

As the door opened, his anxiety ceased. She was all wet, but she was okay.

"Hi, Yuki…" She said quietly before walking in to the living room and turning on the TV. The news was on.

'We've just had reports of a Pawn Shop being broken into and the cashier being murdered.' Kagome gasped as Yuki stood behind her, watching.

'There was one witness.' They cut to a man with short, black hair and brown eyes talking in front of the Pawn Shop.

"Well, the cashier was just about to call the police when a man who looked just like him burst into the shop and killed him with some wooden tentacle coming out of his arm!" He shouted.

Yuki gasped. 'Naraku… it has to be. He's here… in Tokyo.'

Kagome giggled. "Wooden tentacles? Psh… this is just like those alien abductions, Yuki." Kagome turned around to see her cousin was gone. "Yuki?" She asked, before turning back to the TV and changing the channel.

Yuki looked frantically through his phone numbers for 'Aunt Higurashi'. Once he found her, he dialed the number as quickly as possible.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end asked. Yuki sighed frustrated.

"He's here…"

--

Inuyasha walked into his home, happily. He had Kagome. It was so strange… she was all his now. She loved him and he loved her. Everything was so perfect. His happy thoughts ceased once he spotted the man in his kitchen. It was his brother, Sesshoumaru. He nodded greeting his brother. Inuyasha sighed and stumbled into his room, plopping down on his couch.

He could hear the TV in the living room on talking about a man who was murdered in a Pawn Shop tonight. His ears twitched as he heard the words.

'New information has been said that suspect might be Onigumo Naraku. The same boy who murdered Hajimeyou Kikyou one year ago.'

**AN** – Shorter chapter, sorry… but more dun dun dun ness. I'm almost at 200 reviews. That is insane. Okay… wow. I'm sorry… but I just don't have words to say to that. I'll update soon.

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	13. Regret

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter Thirteen – Regret

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

The following Monday, Inuyasha gave Kagome a ride to school. He had returned to his half demon state and wasn't even half the romantic Kagome remembered him to be two nights ago. They were at school now, and Inuyasha was more uptight than before.

"Boo!" Sango shouted once she and Miroku arrived behind Inuyasha.

He nearly shot up through the roof and grabbed Kagome. They both laughed at his strange behavior, but Kagome was fairly lost.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down a little.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned. Inuyasha just huffed and turned away from her.

"No. I'm just…" He sighed. "You can't protect yourself that well, wench." He said. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I can't? And what… now that you're my boyfriend you have to protect me from all the horrors of high school?" She asked laughing. She stopped once she noticed Sango and Miroku staring at the two.

"What?" They asked in unison causing a blush to creep onto the new lovers' faces.

--

Yuki took in a deep breath. He couldn't stand it. After the report two days ago, he was certain it was Naraku that was in town and he was after one person. The problem was, though, that he could disguise himself as anyone he wanted to.

So, without Inuyasha's nose, Yuki would never know who Naraku was.

'Damn that stupid half demon… why did he have to quit on me? Right when Naraku came too?'

Yuki gasped in realization. 'Am I that naïve? Is he working with Naraku?' He stroked his chin with his index finger and pondered the idea. 'It's possible… Naraku could have bribed him…'

He sighed sitting in the cafeteria all by himself. Since his fight, he'd lost much of his popularity. Kouga didn't allow him to sit at his old table and he didn't dare ask Kagome to join him… even if he knew she'd say yes.

However, a curious sight distracted his thoughts. He watched Kagome and Inuyasha both walk off to the abandoned courtyard.

Yuki shook all the thoughts from his head. 'No, remember… he has feelings for her…' Yuki smiled.

'Well, she could never love him back.'

--

Kagome sat under the tree they usually sat under and watched Inuyasha on a branch above. Her mind was, for once, very open. She didn't have much clustering it. She was happy. She was in love and all was right. Inuyasha was the only thing she wanted.

However, she did wonder why he was sitting so high above her.

"Why don't you join me, Inuyasha?" She inquired looking up at him on the branch.

"Keh! I don't want to." He folded his arms across his chest and looked away from her.

'Are his human and hanyou halves that different?' She asked herself. Kagome looked at the ground, suddenly she wasn't so happy. Even though she was well aware the human Inuyasha said things Inuyasha usually wouldn't say, she didn't think he'd be so adamant about keeping his distance from her. The only contact they'd even shared all day was when he grabbed her after being scared out of his wits.

It troubled Kagome, now… did only his human half love her?

She'd been so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Inuyasha had moved from his perch on the branch above, to right beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. He sounded somewhat concerned about her, but showed it in his usual rough tone. She sighed and looked at the ground.

"Did you mean what you said the other night?" She asked, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping two arms around them. Inuyasha's amber eyes softened as he watched her.

The sun shone through the leaves of the tree and gave a blue tint to the highlights in her hair. Her brown eyes, though sad, still sparkled in the sun's light.

However, his heart panged as the smell of salt drifted into his nostrils. 'She's crying…' He thought. 'But why?' Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"I meant every word." He said softly. It was the truth. He didn't regret it or wish anything would have happened differently. It was just that now he had to protect her… he was too worried to think about being her boyfriend. This issue was deeper.

Kagome sniffled and looked up at him with her tear-stained face. "Really?" She asked. This must have really gotten to her. Inuyasha hadn't realized how much he'd been pushing her away up until now. He sighed and pulled her into a soft, simple, sweet kiss. One that, though it was short, proved to her his feelings hadn't died down in the least. He did love her and he wanted to be with her. But he could never live with himself if she died.

"Really." He said after they pulled away. She gave him a weak smile and decided to cuddle up into his chest for the rest of lunch, in the privacy of their courtyard where no one dared to bother them.

--

School hours were over and a boy with black hair and green eyes covered with tiny square-framed glasses waltzed into the registration office.

"Hello." A woman greeted him smiling. He returned the warm smile and set down a pile of papers dealing with registering a new student.

"I've filled them all out. Do you think it will be enough to let me start tomorrow?" He asked. The woman read over many of the papers and typed information from them into the computer. However, she scrunched her face at his request glaring at the computer.

"Sorry Narita-san, but you'll have to start next Monday. Currently, the classes you enrolled for are all caught up in the middle of exams this week. You'd be terribly lost if you started so suddenly. So, I'll set you up for a week. You think you'll be ready by then?" The receptionist took a pile of male-uniforms and dug out a small for the boy in front of her. He smiled and nodded, pushing up his glasses from the tip of his nose.

"That would be a fine time to start." He said giving her a smile as he left the building.

'Damnit!' He cursed to himself, upon exiting. 'I can't start later… There's not doubt that someone is already aware of my presence here…' He thought, but took a moment to glance at his reflection in the glass of the door.

'Luckily, this disguise should keep people from wondering…' He admired it. 'After all, I didn't have to steal it from anyone who was alive already.' He thought remembering the recent corpse he dug up to steal his identity from.

'The plan's just on hold for now…'

--

"So, you guys…" Sango started as they sat in their famous ice cream shop, slurping down smoothies. Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to each other as usual with Miroku and Sango on the other side of the table, in the other booth.

"Hmm?" They both asked, looking up at the girl with the straws still in their mouths. She could help but laugh at their wide eyes as if she were tearing their precious attention away from the ice cream would kill them.

"How did it happen?" Miroku asked, smirking. He knew Sango wanted to hear the details, but he was hoping for something a little juicier than just 'will you be my girlfriend?'.

Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed madly at their request for information on something they hadn't spent much time talking about.

"Umm… well… we just kissed and then I asked him to be my boyfriend." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha looked over at her. Under the table, he slid his hand on top of hers and squeezed lightly. She smiled and turned to him. His amber eyes were so deep at that moment as if there were a hundred things to read from them, but Kagome could read them all.

They were all signs of love.

"Aww…" Miroku said obnoxiously to tear his cousin and Kagome from their reverie. They both looked away from each other, the blushes returning to their faces.

"Miroku, would you just leave them alone for half a second?" Sango asked him. He sighed.

"But they're just so cute together." He teased glancing at Inuyasha. Sango and Kagome both laughed.

'Even so…' Kagome thought, looking at her embarrassed half demon's face. 'I don't think I could make this moment any better…'

--

"Goodnight…" Inuyasha said softly as Kagome hopped off his bike. She turned to face him looking confused.

"What? You're not going to walk me to my door like a gentleman?" She asked, teasing him. Inuyasha scoffed and stood up off his bike to walk the two extra steps to Kagome's door.

"Goodnight." He repeated as she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him lightly. It was intended to be a quick peck, but as Kagome began to pull back, Inuyasha, pressed his lips harder against her's, holding her in his arms as she brought her hands up to his cheeks and they, once again, lost themselves in the throws of young love through one kiss.

Kagome breathed in as their lips separated once more and looked at him with a hint of sadness. They were parting again, and she didn't want them to. She wished they could just never leave each other's side. But, they had to… and so, she spoke the words that would end their night together.

"Goodnight…" She said sadly. Inuyasha nodded and hopped back onto his bike, giving her one last glance to make sure Kagome made her way into the house. She had opened the door and turned to wave goodbye to him. He waved back and sped off to his own house.

Kagome watched him leave before turning her back. However, she quickly turned around.

'I could have sworn…' She said looking around. 'I felt eyes on me…' She finished continuing her search around for whoever was spying on her. However, she found no one and shrugged it off, disappearing into the house.

'Heheh… now that I found where she lives… I can make her mine that much easier.'

**AN** – I'm so sorry about the last chapter. I don't know why I wrote it… but here's the new one to compensate for it. I think I was kind of depressed when I wrote it and I don't really write too terrifically when I'm down. So, enjoy this one. I put some much needed fluff in there and some shocking twists. Naraku is now going to their school? Oh boy… Thanks for the reviews again! I really really appreciate it.

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	14. Problems

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter Fourteen - Problems

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

Kagome and Sango had deserted the boys Tuesday after school. Sango had enough of Miroku and wanted to just spend time away from him. Kagome caught on. She knew something had to be up with them. Usually, Sango and Miroku were insuperable. But lately, her friend seemed a bit depressed every time he came around.

"Sango?" Kagome spoke to her as they sat in their favorite ice cream shop without their boyfriends. The older girl widened her chestnut eyes, asking her friend to go on.

"Is something going on?" She asked. "I mean, you're so quiet today and you didn't even want us to hang out with Miroku and Inuyasha." Kagome said concerned. "I'm just worried and I'd like to know if something is the matter. Maybe I can help." She said softly.

Sango averted her eyes and chuckled pitifully. "No, there's nothing you can do…" She said, closing her eyes slowly. Kagome could have sworn she saw a tear gathering in the corner of Sango's eye.

"Then what's wrong? Sango! This is so unlike you!" Kagome's voice grew worried.

Sango closed her eyes now and looked at the ground, away from her friend. "I don't know if Miroku loves me anymore."

Kagome gasped and widened her eyes in the shock of Sango's confession. 'What? He can't be out of love with her! That doesn't happen…'

"Wha…wh…why do you say that?" Kagome asked frantically. She watched a tear roll down her friend's cheek as she tried to speak.

"I just… the other day, he asked me if we were really okay. And I said yes, but it made me think that maybe he's getting bored with me. We've almost been together a year and we still haven't even had sex just because I'm too scared to. He's already done it before, but… I haven't. I just think he belongs with some one who's more ready to be with him on that level."

Kagome stood up and walked over to Sango's booth, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sango, you know that's not true. Miroku loves you and he'll wait for you if he does." Sango sniffled.

"But, I see it in his eyes sometimes… that disappointment. I know he's getting tired of being with me… I know it." She spoke softly. Kagome sighed and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders, resting their heads together.

"Sango… I don't know what to tell you, but I don't think he's fallen out of love with you. I've seen the way he looks at you, there's no way on earth he couldn't love you." Kagome sighed and lifted her friend's face up to make sure her tears had subsided.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan." Sango said softly.

"I can drive you home, if you'd like…" Sango said attempting to stand up. Kagome smiled and moved out of the booth for her friend.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Sango-chan?" She asked, still holding her friend's arm. Sango nodded.

"I think I just need to talk to Miroku about it." She said giving her friend a smile of reassurance. Kagome nodded.

"I think that's the best idea. Well, if we're leaving… then could you take me to Inuyasha's house, instead? I really hate being around Yuki." Kagome said cringing slightly at the mention of her cousin. Sango nodded and pulled her keys out of her pocket, leaving the money for their ice cream on the table.

--

Miroku slumped into his home, not speaking a word to anyone. He made his way to his room and shut the door behind him.

His mother and sister who had been standing in the living room upon his return just exchanged confused glances, as it was so unlike Miroku to ever be even the slightest bit depressed. If something was bothering him, he never showed it.

He plopped down onto his bed and rolled over, pathetically, taking a picture frame in his hand. Inside it's wooden border, there was a picture of him and Sango at a beach somewhere. She had her hair down and was wearing a yellow and pink striped bikini. He also had his hair down. They were all wet and covered in sand. And in this picture, they had managed to tangle themselves up in each other as they shared a beautiful kiss. Sango had one arm around his neck and the other tangled in his hair. He only had one arm around her and a hand on her cheek.

No matter what was going on in the picture… the colors and slight smile through Sango's kiss showed one emotion. Love.

Love… something that seemed to be missing now. _He_ loved Sango with all his heart… but he didn't feel she felt the same anymore.

_"Okay. Well we're going out for ice cream, yes?" Kagome asked as the fantastic four clutched their backpacks. Inuyasha and Kagome were holding hands already on their way to the car when Miroku heard it._

_"No." Sango said. He glanced over at her to see her eyes were hidden behind her bangs._

_"I don't want to be around anyone but Kagome right now." She said, running away from Miroku's side. And without any further explanation, the two girls disappeared into Sango's car_.

That was just earlier. But, lately, Sango had seemed so distant. Almost like every word out of Miroku's mouth just irritated her.

He was slapped more often.

She was always angry with him.

'She doesn't love me anymore…' He thought sadly, rolling over with a sigh. 'She just hasn't dumped me because she doesn't have the heart…' He thought.

Standing up and walking to his bedroom door, Miroku turned to another picture of them together. 'I have to talk to her…' He thought, leaving the room. 'Even if what's going on is the last thing I want to hear.'

Miroku walked to the front door and opened it to find Sango was already standing there.

"Sango…" He said softly. She must have known it too… that something horrible was going on. He smiled lightly and started to walk up to her.

"MIROKU! STOP!" He heard a voice calling from behind Sango… but it sounded like…

"Sango?" He asked as the girl in front of him smiled evilly and transformed into a new shape. He could see his girlfriend behind the shape shifter, beaten and bloody.

"Sango!" He shouted, starting to run to her side, but was pushed back against his house by the imposter.

He gasped as a wooden tentacle wrapped itself around him, pinning him there for a while.

The fake Sango sniggered and picked up the wounded girl, bridal style.

"Put her down! What are you doing with my woman?!" Miroku shouted, emphasizing the 'my' in his sentence.

For a moment, he saw Sango smile before the tentacle around him hit him upside the head and vanished.

The last thing he heard was Sango shouting his name before his whole world went black.

--

"Inuyasha, something's wrong with Sango and Miroku." Kagome said as the two sat on his couch watching TV like they usually did. He groaned and wrapped an arm around her.

"Why do you worry about them?" He asked, looking at her. Kagome shrugged.

"Well, they make each other happy and I want my friends to be happy… and you know they're meant to be with each other so…" Kagome trailed off and decided against finishing her sentence after looking at Inuyasha's face. It held no interest and more of a 'you've got to be kidding me' tone.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, I won't worry about them…" She said softly. Inuyasha nodded and smiled.

"Good." He said just when his front door swung open.

Miroku stood in the doorway, panting and covered in blood.

"Miroku!" They both shouted standing up to rush to his side. Inuyasha didn't smell his cousin's blood though.

"It's Sango! She's been kidnapped!" Miroku shouted.

**AN** – I'm sorry, I love cliffhangers. Obviously. So, why would Naraku kidnap Sango? The world may never know. Well, I put in a lot of Miroku and Sango angst/fluff for this chapter. I've been kind of in a mood for Miroku and Sangoness. And here we go. As always, thank you guys a million times for the reviews I've received. It really is amazing. And you guys really do keep this story going.

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	15. Not Right

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter Fifteen – Not Right

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked looking at Miroku. He nodded. "It smells like Sango's blood but… you reek with the scent of Naraku." Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear as he grabbed his cousin by the shoulders. "Is he here? Is Naraku here?"

Kagome gasped. 'Are they talking about Naraku Onigumo? But how would Inuyasha know how Onigumo smelled?'

Her thoughts were interrupted as Inuyasha started walking out the door following close behind his cousin. Kagome followed hurriedly.

"Do you know where they went?" Inuyasha asked as they rushed out onto the street. Miroku stopped and scanned the area.

"No." He said turning to the hanyou. "Can you sniff her out?" He asked. Inuyasha nodded and held his nose up to the sky, pointing to the left of them.

"She's over here somewhere." He turned to Kagome before running off. "Stay here."

Kagome held her hand up to reach him. "But Inuyasha…" She tried to argue.

"You're safety's much more than any help you could offer. Stay here!" Inuyasha commanded. Kagome nodded and watched the two boys run off.

'What's going on? Something's not right…' She plopped down onto the curb and held her head in her palm. 'Why would Inuyasha and Miroku know about Naraku? And why would he kidnap Sango?'

--

"Sango… Sango…"

Sango grunted, hearing her name. The blackness that filled her head seemed to disappear. Where was she? The last thing she could remember was Miroku being impaled by one of those tentacles… and that man that was holding her… he seemed familiar.

She slowly opened her eyes to see two blue ones staring back at her. It was Miroku.

"Sango. Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded and tried to sit up, but she found she was on a park bench.

"Where am I?" She asked noticing Inuyasha was with Miroku.

"Guess this is where that creep left you." Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded and placed a hand on her back as she sat up.

Inuyasha watched the two interact. 'Thank goodness Sango's safe…' He thought. 'Naraku isn't after her, after all… he's.' Inuyasha felt a chill up his spine. How could he have been so stupid? Leaving Kagome alone while they went after the man hunting her down? He growled at himself and turned o the two behind him.

"I'm gonna go make sure Kagome's still safe." Inuyasha said running off.

Sango looked at Miroku wearily. "Thank you." She said softly. "…For worrying about me, Miroku." Miroku nodded and grabbed her hand, looking at her very seriously.

"Why wouldn't I have worried about you? Sango… I love you. Of course I was worried. I was scared out of mind." He said, pulling her into a gentle hug.

She felt a light tear gather in her eye. "You do?" She asked with her weak voice. "You love me still?"

Miroku chuckled a bit and pulled away from her. "Yes, I still love you, Sango. How could you think otherwise?" He asked noticing she was crying. "Sango…"

She shook her head and tried to hide the tears that were falling. "I…" Her shoulders shook as a sob came out of her. She reached a hand up to her face, to try and keep the tears from falling. "I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore…" Miroku's eyes softened as he tried his best to console his girlfriend.

"Don't be silly, Sango." Was all he mustered out before picking her up, bridal style and walking her back to Inuyasha's house.

--

Inuyasha felt a wave of relief crash over him as he looked in his driveway and saw Kagome was still sitting there, under the light above his garage.

"You're okay." He breathed out, as she stood up.

"Yea. Of course I am." She said confused. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked as Inuyasha pulled her into a hug.

"I was just worried…" He whispered into her ear. Kagome nodded and pulled away from him.

"Is Sango all right?" She asked concerned.

Inuyasha looked in the direction of the park bench they found her resting on. "Yea, she's a little beaten up but she's okay."

Kagome looked behind Inuyasha and saw Miroku and Sango walking up the driveway. "Thank goodness…" Kagome said softly, rushing to her friend's side. Miroku set Sango down on her own feet.

"Sango-chan." Kagome said pulling her friend into a hug. Sango hugged her back, straining a bit.

Miroku nodded looking over at Inuyasha. "So, you think this was Naraku's doing?" He asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Well, I guess this means you'll have to be on your guard." Miroku said, walking inside. Sango followed after him leaving Kagome and Inuyasha outside.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started. "Who's Naraku?" Inuyasha froze.

'She knows something's up… shit…' He turned to her trying to look as serious as possible. "Umm he's just a guy who used to go to our school… but he got kicked out…" Inuyasha said avoiding her eyes.

Kagome nodded. "Oh. For a second, I thought it was Onigumo." She laughed a little. "My mistake." Naraku did seem like an odd name for there to be two of. But, then again there were two Kagomes at her old school.

--

It was the end of the week. Exams were finally over and everyone felt like they could breathe again. Miroku and Sango were completely back to normal and ready to celebrate their anniversary that was happening next week.

Kagome and Inuyasha had already made plans for that day, even if it was going to be his human night.

Everything was great. Though, the four were still confused by Naraku's presence.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in silence during their first class of the day. Everyone was thankful it was a Friday, but still so exhausted from studying all week for exams.

"Class, we have a new student." The teacher said quietly, bringing a boy with black hair and green eyes into the room.

"This is Narita Kei." The whole class smiled and bowed their heads. Inuyasha, however, didn't. He got a weird feeling from this kid. The way walked in was just too… suspicious.

"You may have a seat next to Higurashi." The teacher said.

"WAIT!" Inuyasha shouted just before Kei made his way to his new seat.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" The teacher asked. Kagome and Kei both looked at Inuyasha curiously. Kei had a glare plastered on his face.

"Can he sit by me?" Inuyasha asked. The teacher shook his head.

"I'm afraid I need to have the class arranged in order." Kei smiled and made his way to his new seat. Kagome still had her eyes locked with Inuyasha's.

'What's wrong?' She mouthed to him. Inuyasha grumbled and shook his head. Spinning around in her chair to face the front, Kagome sighed angrily.

Kei turned to her, smiling. "Jealous boyfriend?" He asked. Kagome chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Yea. A little over the top, I guess." She said smiling. "I'm Higurashi Kagome, by the way." Kei nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome."

'What the hell is she doing? Is she that friendly with every guy she ever meets?' Inuyasha growled low in his throat. 'She's a moron.' He felt a tinge of jealousy, but most of it was the fact that he knew something was wrong with this Kei character and he had to find out what it was before it cost him his girlfriend's life.

--

"What's your problem?" Kagome asked after school was over. Sango and Miroku decided to not go to get ice cream today, so they were alone in the parking lot on their way to Inuyasha's bike.

"What do you mean?" He snapped back. Kagome glared at him without saying one word causing her hanyou to sigh and roll his eyes like he always did. "He's just… suspicious."

"Oh really?" Kagome asked. "How?"

"Well, like how he shows up right after the Sango incident and why he didn't want to sit next to anyone but you. Kagome, I'm just looking out for you!" He shouted. Kagome scoffed.

"You sound just like Yuki." She averted her eyes and cringed bitterly. "Why can't you just let me judge people on my own, Inuyasha?"

"Because I have to protect you." He shouted back.

"I can protect myself!" Inuyasha growled and locked his eyes with hers.

"I'm the only one who can protect you, Kagome." He turned to walk away from her, but Kagome didn't follow. Something wasn't right at all.

'Why's he acting so different all of the sudden? And this new kid…' She looked around and spotted Yuki watching her like a hawk.

Kagome sighed and turned around, running after Inuyasha. Even if he was acting weird, she knew Yuki would be a hundred times worse.

**AN** – I've gotten so many reviews. I'm so happy (little dance) thanks again, everyone. I'm a little upset because one of my favorite fan fiction authors, PrincessKitty1, is leaving fan fiction. It makes me so sad. But I wish her the best. Anyway, about this chapter… I didn't put in much fluff… fighting's always fun. So, there should be fluff soon. This story is kinda maybe about to end soon? I'm not sure. I know I'll get in at least twenty chapters.

A new story's already in the works.

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	16. Kidnapped

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter Sixteen – Kidnapped

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

A week had gone by since Kei first came to school. He and Kagome had shared an innocent relationship and he seemed to be nothing like Naraku, but Inuyasha didn't trust him. He still was on his best guard at all times.

Tonight was his human night. Inuyasha wasn't sure what he and Kagome had planned out, but he knew he had to stay beside her… even if he couldn't fight very well to protect her.

It was dark outside and they lay in his bed, silently. Kagome was snuggled up in his bare chest, sleeping soundly. Inuyasha, however, couldn't sleep. He was too on edge. He could feel something was coming. Some one… something was going to happen.

"Inuyasha…" He heard Kagome mumble. He looked down at her and watched her big brown eyes open up to look at him. "Why won't you go to sleep?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I just… I'm thinking." He said softly. Kagome sat up from her position and cocked her head to the side, looking at him strangely.

"About…" She inquired with a sly smile on her face.

"You, what else?" Inuyasha said snickering a bit. Kagome smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Really? You think about me before you fall asleep?" She asked feeling excited. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Keh. Of course, wench." Kagome's eyes softened.

"Well, what about me are you thinking?" She asked. Her face fell when she spotted Inuyasha's blush through the moonlight pouring through his window. "You pervert!" She shouted, slapping him. "You're thinking something dirty?" She asked him accusingly. Inuyasha sat up.

"Well, I'm a guy. What else is there to think about?" Kagome turned around and crossed her hands over her chest letting out a 'humph'.

Inuyasha sighed and crawled over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Kagome gasped at the contact and turned around to face him.

He looked so worried and concerned. This is how he'd looked at her for almost a week.

"Let's get some sleep, okay Inuyasha?" She said lying down underneath the covers beside him. Inuyasha nodded and lay down beside her, still awake.

The feeling of his eyes on her made Kagome a little uncomfortable. She reached behind her and grabbed his hand, pulling his arm around her waist.

"Now nothing can get me…" She said softly. Inuyasha nuzzled into the back of her neck and the two let sleep fall over them.

--

Kagome giggled as she felt two hands grabbing her. She was being picked up.

"Inuyasha… put me down…" She mumbled in her sleep. However, whoever it was didn't make a sound or any efforts to put her down. Instead, they began moving. Kagome opened her eyes. "Inuyasha…" She said looking up. She gasped in horror at the figure holding her.

It was Onigumo… Naraku? He smiled malevolently and darted out an open window.

"INUYASHAAAA!"

Inuyasha stirred awake by the sound of Kagome's shrieking. "Kagome?" He asked looking around. He couldn't find her. He turned to see his window was open. 'Oh no… Naraku…' He growled frustrated and took off to Kagome's house. It was about five in the morning. He'd have to wait a bit before he got his powers back. However, he could maybe get Yuki's help. Maybe… Yuki would help.

He ran as quickly as his human legs would carry him. He could see her street up in the distance. And managed to pick up the pace a little.

Once he arrived at her door, he pounded ferociously on it, not caring who he woke up. Much to his luck, Yuki came to the door, yawning.

"He's got her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"WHAT?!" Yuki asked, hitting Inuyasha upside the head. "How could you let her…" However he trailed off at the sight of Inuyasha.

"You're human?" He asked noticing the black hair and brown eyes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"That's hardly an important issue right now. I need your help to find Kagome. Yuki chuckled and cocked his head to the side.

"But I thought you could hunt down Naraku on your own, Inuyasha…" Yuki mocked.

"Keh. Well I _could_ but Naraku decided to take her while I'm like this!" Yuki nodded.

"Alright, but I don't get why you'd come to me. I hired you to be able to sniff her out."

"Well, once the sun comes up, I should be able to sniff her out…" He said just as dawn began to break over the horizon.

--

The smell of sake filled Kagome's nose as she opened her eyes. Her body… it wouldn't move… 'What's going on? Where am I?' She asked herself looking around. Her eyes widened in fear as she spotted her clothes lying in a pile next to her. 'What? Why aren't my clothes on me?' She was scared. She had no idea what happened. She was laying on the ground, completely paralyzed and naked.

Tears started to gather in her eyes. 'What happened? Where's Inuyasha?' A dark figure appeared from the shadows.

"Kagome. You're awake." She knew that voice. It was Onigumo's.

"Naraku!" She shouted bitterly. "Where am I? Where's Inuyasha?" She shouted. He smirked, watching her pathetic form.

"You know, you really are beautiful underneath your clothes… Even in my wildest fantasies, I never imagined you to be this perfect…" He smiled disgustingly.

"You're sick! What did you do to me?" She asked still trying to move.

"It's amazing how some modern medicines can numb your entire body." He said looking away from her. He heard her scoff and turned walked up to her, smiling as he lifted her chin with his finger. "I'm going to make you mine, Kagome… and then we'll die together."

Her eyes widened. "What?" She asked. "I don't want that, though… I don't want anything like that…"

"Oh really? You mean you've fallen in love with that other half demon?" He asked. "Inuyasha?"

Kagome sneered. "Don't mock him." She said an ugly glare sticking to her face. Naraku nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't care even if you did love him. Because I'm the one who will end up with you…" He said slamming his lips onto hers.

'Inuyasha… help me…'

--

"Damnit, Kagome…" Inuyasha grumbled as his powers came back. "The scent's still there but… it's fading away…" He said as he and Yuki stalked around trying to find her.

Inuyasha picked his head up as the scent ended in front of an old shack. "In there!" He shouted.

'Just hold on, Kagome… please… just hold on for me…'

--

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha busted down the door to see he was correct, but the sight before him was a little much to take in. Kagome was naked and laying on the ground. His hands were on her cheeks as he kissed her. The room stank of sake.

"Oh… Inuyasha…" Naraku said smiling as he let Kagome go. Her head fell to the ground, heavily as Yuki ran up to help her.

"Kagome. Are you okay?" He asked looking her over to make sure there were no scratches.

"Y…yea… but I can't move…" Kagome said trying to lift her head. Inuyasha growled and turned to Naraku.

"Bastard. What did you do to Kagome?!" Naraku chuckled and let his hands become tentacles as he spoke.

"I'm just taking away her pain…" He said smiling. Yuki sneered at him and took off his hoodie, wrapping it around Kagome. He ran over to her pile of clothes and grabbed her pants she'd been wearing earlier, helping her dress. By now she could somewhat move her body.

"You're disgusting…" Inuyasha growled, running at him with his claws outstretched. Naraku let a tentacle fly out and wrap around Inuyasha's neck.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted helplessly from her spot on the ground. Yuki stood up and ran after Naraku, ready to punch him. Naraku managed to wrap his other tentacle around his neck, however.

As her two heroes were pinned to the wall, Kagome felt completely helpless again. Though they were still alive… she wished she could move to try and help. She grunted, feeling a bit of her body coming back to her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said watching her stand up, wobbly. She walked over to Naraku slowly.

"Kagome, stay back!" Yuki shouted. She ignored him and continued to walk slowly. She looked at him, evilly before grabbing the tentacle holding Inuyasha.

"You idiot! What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. "You'll get yourself killed!" He shouted. Kagome nodded and gripped harder onto the branch as a bright pink light escaped her hand.

'What is this?' She asked looking at it. She intended to try and pull the tentacle off Inuyasha. But this…

The bright light began to glow and traveled down the tentacle. She watched Naraku grimace in pain before both tentacles fell from Naraku's arms.

Yuki and Inuyasha both hit the ground with a thud.

Now he was powerless. Inuyasha charged up to Naraku, his claws ready to strike as he struck Naraku several times. Yuki grabbed his phone and began to dial a number and Kagome just stood back to watch as Naraku tried to flee. Naraku kicked him in the chest, knocking Inuyasha to his feet.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome shouted as Naraku appeared in front of her.

"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha shouted, coming after Naraku again. He smiled as his claws broke through Naraku's flesh and blood gathered in a puddle around him.

Inuyasha grabbed him and held him close as two people barged into the warehouse. Yuki smiled and closed his phone.

They were police officers. Kagome perked up and watched them handcuff Naraku and carry him away, thanking Yuki as they left.

Kagome stumbled over to Inuyasha. He and Yuki both seemed unharmed.

"Kagome…" He said, kneeling before her. She squatted down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you… thank you, Inuyasha." She felt tears fall from her eyes as the relief set in. She was so terrified.

Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you…" He whispered.

Yuki gasped as he heard it. Just before Inuyasha and Kagome could have kissed, he ran up to them and grabbed Kagome, carrying her away leaving a confused hanyou behind.

--

"Yuki, what the hell is your problem?!" Kagome shouted once they'd gotten home.

"You and that half breed are together?!" He asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Duh! We've been together for a month now." She said watching her cousin glare angrily at her.

"You want to know something about him, Kagome? You want to know?" He asked, pulling her by her shoulders. "You have to admit it was strange Inuyasha knew Naraku's name when he captured you…" Kagome just glared at him.

"Well, a year ago, a half demon named Naraku went to our school. At the time, Inuyasha had a girlfriend named Kikyou. This was before the whole school hated him. Well he and Kikyou were happy and in love and everything was just peachy…"

Kagome continued to glare angrily at her cousin.

"Well, one day… Naraku, who was in love with Kikyou, murdered her and fled from our school…" Kagome gasped.

"So… he transferred to your school where he fell in love with you." Kagome's eyes widened. "And he sent your mother this note…" He said pulling out the note her mother gave to them. She read over it, feeling more shocked with each line.

"Yea, he didn't threaten to blow up the school." Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes after reading the letter. This all had to be fake, right? This couldn't be happening… everything she knew was a lie. "So, you're mom sent you here to protect you and asked that I looked after you. Well I needed some muscle behind the plan…"

'Oh no… Inuyasha?' Kagome felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Inuyasha was so excited about seeking revenge on Naraku, he gladly agreed to help me." Kagome clutched at her chest and fell to her knees. "You were just bait, Kagome…" Yuki snarled.

"No…" Kagome said as tears rained down. "You're lying!" She shouted, standing up. "You're lying to me… Inuyasha would never…" Yuki shook his head.

"He would, Kagome and he did." Kagome shook her head and bit her lip to try and keep herself from sobbing as she ran away from him.

'Inuyasha wouldn't ever… he couldn't… I'm…' She didn't even stop to think. She had to get to Inuyasha and find out the truth.

**AN** – Yes for fluff. Umm… for those wondering, it was not my intention to make it seem like Inuyasha and Kagome had sex… if you think they did, yay for you. But to me, they didn't. (It doesn't exactly change the story at all) I should update soon. I'm not sure… like I said. This story is almost over with…By the way, I know I'm a horrible action writer person. I have no patience when it comes to action and I don't enjoy it being drawn out. So, even if it seems unrealistic… I'm sorry. I totally heart romance. Romance writers and action writers rarely combine stuff.

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	17. Without You

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter Seventeen – Without You

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted once she caught up with him outside his house. He looked tired.

"Kagome?" He asked as she walked up to him. The scent of her tears filled his nose. She was crying.

"Tell me it's not true!" She shouted hysterically. Inuyasha looked confused.

"What's not true?" He asked. Kagome sniffled.

"About me being used as bait…" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kagome…" He started. He wasn't saying no.

She shook her head. "Tell me… is it true?!" She was begging him now. She had to know. She loved Inuyasha… if he was just using her the whole time, then…

He couldn't look at her anymore. He looked at the ground, hiding his eyes with his bangs. "I'm sorry, Kagome…" He said softly. "It started off to be like that, but now it's…"

He looked up to see her staring at him in disbelief. He could see Yuki had chased after her.

"Kagome… it's not like that anymore… I just really wanted revenge and I didn't-" He was cut off by her shaking her head.

"Save it." She said turning away.

"Kagome…" Yuki started.

"Shut up!" She shouted. "I hate both of you!" And with that, she disappeared again.

--

"Thanks a lot, ass hole…" Yuki snarled at Inuyasha. He didn't even look up. He'd just lost her. The greatest thing in his life was gone all in a matter of minutes.

"You did this to yourself…" Yuki continued. "You're the one who agreed to helping me. Maybe you should have thought that you might fall in love with her." He sighed and turned away from the hanyou.

"Oh well… at least you know your place and Kagome can be with a man she deserves."

Inuyasha still wouldn't look at Yuki as he heard him run off. 'She hates me…' He thought angrily. 'She hates me.'

"Inuyasha!" He turned hearing his name being called from behind him. Miroku was running to him.

"Hey." He said solemnly.

"Tell me what happened…" Miroku said frantically. Inuyasha looked at him strangely.

"Kagome came to Sango's. I saw her…" He said. Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"So, she's okay?" He asked with hardly any life in his voice. Miroku nodded.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" He asked. Inuyasha turned away from him.

"She found out…"

--

'I was just bait… to get his revenge…' Kagome started to cry again, bringing her knees up to her face. 'He was just using me…'

"Here, Kagome… I made you some tea. It might make you feel better." Sango said bringing her friend a cup filled with tea. Kagome looked at it sadly and grabbed it with her hands, taking a sip.

"I can't believe it Sango…" She said crying more. "I know we weren't together that long, but I still… I love him and it hurts." She said wiping some tears with her sleeve. Sango nodded and rested a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry. I know you've had a busy day… this just adds onto it all, huh?" She asked. Kagome nodded pathetically. Sango sighed and bit her lip trying to think of something she could say to make her friend feel better.

"Well, are you sure that's all he said?" Kagome nodded.

"He said something about how he doesn't feel that way now… but… still…" Sango nodded. "What should I do?" Kagome asked looking at her friend. She needed something. She had to fix this hole in her heart.

"Well, what do you think of it all? It was a past mistake… and Inuyasha was very wrong to do it but at the time I highly doubt he knew he'd fall in love with you, Kagome. He probably just thought he was doing this to protect some one and get his revenge all in one."

Kagome nodded, sniffling. "But why couldn't he tell me about it?" She asked.

Sango smiled. "How many times have to told him you could protect yourself? You really think he'd be willing to take the chance that you'd just walk away and refuse his help?"

Kagome nodded sadly. "So… what should I do, then?" Sango sighed and stood up, taking her own cup of tea to the kitchen.

"Well, maybe if you want to stay with him and make amends, apologize." Sango suggested.

"Shouldn't he apologize, though?" Kagome asked. Sango sighed.

"He should, but you have to. Men often have too much pride to ever see they're wrong." Kagome nodded.

"Well… I'll give it some time… I'm still kinda getting over all the events of earlier…"

--

"Ah… so she found out. Hmm didn't I warn you about this a while back?" Miroku asked all knowingly. Inuyasha nodded.

They sat inside Inuyasha's house on his couch talking it over. Inuyasha did want to stay with Kagome, but he didn't know if she'd still have him.

"I know… I just… I need her back, Miroku. I don't know how." Miroku sighed.

"It's simple, Inuyasha. Unleash your inner-romantic and apologize."

Inuyasha stared blankly at him. "Okay… no and NO." Miroku gave him a curious look. "Why do I have to apologize? She's the one who freaked out on me and left."

"Because you're the one who screwed up in the first place." Miroku said sharply. Inuyasha humphed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I can't do that…"

"If you're too stubborn to put your own pride before love, then I don't think you deserve it, Inuyasha." Miroku said, standing up. "I must go. I'm sure Sango and Kagome would like my assistance…"

Inuyasha nodded, watching him leave. 'Keh… I'm not the one at fault…' He let his head rest in the palm of his hand. 'Besides, I don't know how to be romantic and woo Kagome back to me.' He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the thoughts seep in. 'Maybe Yuki was right… I just don't deserve Kagome.'

--

"Sango, my love!" Miroku shouted opening her front door.

"Shh…" She said. "Kagome-chan's asleep…" Miroku nodded and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Ooh sorry…" Sango nodded and walked up to him, looking over at her friend sadly.

"They aren't okay without each other, huh?" She asked. Miroku sighed and nodded.

"Well, I did warn Inuyasha… but he doesn't listen."

"Wait… you knew about this?" Sango asked him. Miroku flinched.

"Yea…"

"And why wasn't I informed?" She asked picking him up by the front of his shirt.

"B…because I didn't want it to leak out to Kagome through anyone else." Sango tightened her grip on his shirt.

"And what, my mouth just can't shut or something?!" She asked raising him higher. Miroku chuckled nervously.

"No, my dear… it's just that I wanted to make sure it would be a safe-kept secret." Sango was about ready to punch him, but stopped when she heard thunder and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"It's a storm…" She said looking out the window at the lightning flashing rapidly.

"It's like the heavens are weeping for the loss of Inuyasha and Kagome's love…" Miroku said mockingly. Sango sighed.

"Why are you so weird?"

**AN** – Oooh… angst… Thank you again for all the reviews… I had to update three times in a row. I'm sorry. I'm, so excited about my new fic.

Review please… even if it's about something I did wrong… I love reviews.

Love always,

Patche


	18. Forgiveness

She's Lookin Through Me

Chapter Eighteen – Forgiveness

By Patche 

Disclaimer – Inuyasha isn't mine… (Le sadness)

Summary – A girl who moves to a new school to be with her cousin, Utada Yuki. Yuki is the most popular boy in his whole school, so, thanks to him, Kagome is granted with that same luxury. In her new school, she has grabbed the attention of every boy... even our favorite hanyou. Rated-T for some cussing and minor limeyness?

--

It had been a week since they'd last hung out. Miroku and Sango were having a difficult time switching back and forth with Inuyasha and Kagome. They were trying their hardest to rekindle the broken relationship, but nothing was working.

They missed each other, but just wouldn't admit to each other. Kagome was too busy waiting for Inuyasha to come back and apologize… and he was too busy trying to forget about her and let her live her life with a man she did deserve.

First block would roll around everyday and they wouldn't speak a word to each other. Kagome still sat next to Houjo who was always so nervous and bashful around her.

Luckily, she didn't flirt back, so Inuyasha didn't feel the need to rip his head off.

He sighed and glanced out the window. It was raining again. It had rained all week. Kind of depressing.

Turning his head back to the front, he noticed two eyes on him. Kagome was watching but quickly turned back around in her chair.

'Stupid girl… if you'd just let me go this would be so much easier…' He thought to himself. He knew she still loved him and he would be an idiot to try and tell himself he didn't love her.

But they weren't supposed to be together. She was the popular, pretty girl… he was the half demon everyone was afraid of.

They were all afraid because of what Yuki told them a year ago.

That he murdered Kikyou.

Had he not saved Kagome, Yuki might have told them the same lie again.

Of course, he wouldn't have let anything happen to Kagome anyway. He just felt like an idiot for ever getting involved.

'I should have just stuck to the task… then I wouldn't have cared if Kagome hated me.'

--

He sniffled, walking his way home in the rain. He didn't take his bike today for some reason and he didn't bring an umbrella. He could tell he was getting sick.

As he walked, he felt every rain drop hitting his head, reminding him of the burden he'd be stuck with once his pitiful walk home was over with.

He'd be sick and when half demons are sick, it's no fun.

However, he felt all the raindrops stop and a shadow filled his vision. He looked up to see a pink umbrella over his head.

He tried to sniff out whoever it was behind him, but he could smell a thing. However, then the figure said his name, he recognized the sweet voice.

"Kagome…" He said without even turning around. Kagome nodded and walked in front of him to look at him, still holding the umbrella over both their heads.

"I'm so sorry…"

He gasped. He said it? Why? He was supposed to act like this wasn't hurting him and he didn't want her back…

She didn't deserve him.

"Me too." She said looking at him sadly. "Inuyasha, I don't like us like this. I loved being with you and being your girlfriend and hanging out with you late at night…" He nodded.

"Please, just… take me back?" Kagome asked sadly.

Inuyasha sighed and averted his eyes, walking further ahead than her or her umbrella.

"I'm sorry, Kagome… I can't."

--

It was a Saturday. She, Sango, and Miroku had all gone to the mall for a good time. However, while they were all having fun and enjoying themselves, Kagome felt less and less interested in getting involved. She missed Inuyasha too much.

She sighed, sitting at a table in the cafeteria watching Sango and Miroku have fun together like a couple.

She missed it. It had been a week exactly since they 'broke up' and now she didn't know what to do.

Why wouldn't he take her back? What did she do wrong?

"Kagome-chan…" Sango started, walking over to her friend. "You want to go look in some stores you'd like? I bought you a coffee…" Sango said holding up a coffee. Kagome sighed.

"Umm… actually… could you just take me home?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded as they made their way out of the mall.

They noticed it was raining once they got outside and quickly tried to cover themselves up.

Kagome didn't care, however… she didn't need an umbrella or anything. The rain reflected everything she felt inside at that very moment.

Rejection

Hate

Sadness

She had honestly never felt so alone before… and all for love? She didn't like one bit of it.

They quickly climbed in the car and drove off to Yuki's house.

She really wasn't looking forward to seeing Yuki again so soon. She'd been staying over there but most of the time, she was outside, pouting in the rain. She wouldn't say a word to him, no matter what. He was the one that ruined her relationship with Inuyasha.

He was the one that hired him, that bribed him… he knew something like this would happen. Yuki was probably just hoping it would be Inuyasha that got hurt… but lo and behold, his cousin was pretty badly injured in the fallout as well.

She sighed and leaned her head against the window.

"Kagome-chan, are you sure you'll be all right?" Sango asked with concern. Miroku sighed.

"We really are worried about your well being, Kagome-sama." He said. "You've done nothing but mope around for the past week." Miroku added.

"Kagome, we just don't like seeing you like this is all… is there anything we can do to help?" She asked.

Kagome shook her head. She hated this feeling… like some one broke her soul in half. She didn't want to move.

"No, thanks guys…" She said as they pulled up to her house. Sango and Miroku both gasped, but Kagome had her eyes fixated on the ground below to notice the hanyou standing in her driveway.

"Kagome…" He said. She looked up to see him standing there. She felt like she was glowing. Her heart was skipping beats.

'Why was he here?'

Still, she ran up to him, curiously. "Inuyasha?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What are you…" She was cut off by the tight embrace he pulled her into.

"I'm so sorry. I was so wrong. I need you Kagome. I'm not okay without you." He felt her wrap her frail arms around him in return. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Kagome let two tears fall simultaneously down her cheeks as she pulled away from him, smiling. "I forgive you…" She said leaning up to place her lips on his.

It wasn't their first kiss and was far from their last kiss. It wasn't a long one, just a heartfelt, makes your throat sore kiss. And they were so engulfed in it's wonder that they hardly noticed the audience gathering outside Miroku's car.

--

Yuki sighed glumly as he sat in the living room across from his cousin. He felt like a jerk for how he treated her. Maybe he was one, but he was just looking out for her. He wanted so badly to just apologize, but he knew Kagome wouldn't accept it.

He remembered days when they were younger and they'd fight about silly things like who got to eat the last slice of cake. And even though they fought all the time, he still loved Kagome. She was his only cousin and the closest thing he'd ever had to a sibling.

Yuki sighed remembering the day his father died and she showed up. No one else was really concerned with his feelings. They were all telling his mother how sorry they were. Why? She wasn't the one who lost her father… she lost a lover, something that isn't that hard to replace.

Kagome was the only person who stood by him and let him cry it out. In front of the rest of the world, he always had to be such a strong person. He had to be a man. But with Kagome, he could be the little boy again. He could cry, he could laugh.

That's why he was always so rough on her… she was the only person he could ever take anything out on. And no matter how bad things got, she always stood beside him.

But this time, Yuki feared he'd pushed the limit. His loathing for Inuyasha mixed with the urge to protect his cousin caused a great deal of problems.

"Yuki…" Kagome spoke, breaking him out of his trance.

"Why did you tell me that?" She asked. Her eyes did not make any efforts to look his way, she kept them fixated straight ahead. Her tone was filled with anger, although it came out sounding very calm.

"I didn't want to lose some one else to him." He said sadly. Kagome blinked before looking his direction.

"Lose some one else?" She asked. Yuki nodded. He was going to tell her the story, but not where he was the hero and Inuyasha was the bad guy. She deserved to know the truth. Why he hated Inuyasha so much… what all happened before she came.

"A year ago… before Kikyou died, I got a chance to meet her. She was my new lab partner in chemistry. When I first met her, I really thought she was a beautiful girl. She was so smart and talented and just held herself together so well. She was flawless…"

Kagome nodded. Why did it seem strange to picture Inuyasha with some one like that?

"Well… after getting to know her much more… I realized I'd fallen in love with her. She just was such an amazing girl; there was so much to love about her. But I found out she was dating one of the only hanyous in the school, Inuyasha. And at that point… I had fallen too hard to her to just let her stay with him.

So I tried my hardest to break the two up, but nothing worked. I wanted Kikyou to be mine. One day she caught onto all the tricks I was pulling and told me to back off because she was in love with Inuyasha… not me."

Kagome's eyes softened. No matter how horrible her cousin was or how stupid a reason to hate some one… she still felt bad for him. He was in love…

"Well, she told me this in the middle of the cafeteria in front of the whole school. Inuyasha wasn't around, but everyone else was. They all laughed at me. Being turned down by the girl in love with the half demon… the girl who could love anything didn't love me."

He clenched his fist. "And I just never let it go. Sure, Inuyasha was definitely the wrong person to blame in that situation… and I made his life hell."

He looked up at his cousin with the guiltiest look ever. "I told the whole school he was the one that murdered Kikyou."

Kagome gasped. 'That's horrible. How could Yuki do something like that?' She looked down, "Yuki that's such a horrible thing to do." She said softly. He nodded.

"I know. It's something I regret more than anything. That's why I went to him for this deal. I'm sure you probably thought it had something to do with knowing you were beautiful and he'd fall for you… but it was just to try and make amends. I felt so bad for what I'd done…"

Kagome looked sympathetically at her cousin.

"And when I found out he was in love with you, it just killed me. Because you… Kagome, you're the only person I could always go to and you never left me… and it hurt to see him stealing you away from me."

Kagome smiled. "Yuki, he wasn't stealing me away. No matter who I'm with, I'll always be your cousin…" He nodded.

"I know that… it's just that it gets really lonely at the top and I was kind of looking forward to you sharing the summit with me instead of just hanging out with the jock girl, the pervert, and the hanyou."

Kagome laughed. "Yea… well, I'm not really made for the top, I think. There are girls surrounding you that are just built to stand up there and be the tallest… but I'm not. People like to try and drag me to the top." She looked down. "But it's not where I want to be."

Yuki sighed. "You want to be with Inuyasha?" He asked. For some reason, the combination of his question and tone threw Kagome off a bit. She wasn't expecting him to lash out or anything, but she wasn't expecting him to be so understanding.

"Yea… that's my place." She said softly. Yuki nodded and stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go shower. This was a great little chat and all…" Kagome stood up.

"Wait…" She said running up to him. Yuki gasped as she wrapped her arms around him, using all her strength to give him one hug.

"I forgive you…" She said softly.

--

The next morning, the doorbell rang. Yuki walked up to the door groggily. He was so exhausted from his lack of sleep that night.

Kagome was on the phone with Sango all night long. He didn't get a wink of sleep thanks to her yapping.

He sighed opening to door to find Inuyasha was standing there, a bit confused. He was half expecting Yuki to throw some punches at him or scream… something.

But he didn't. Yuki just gave him a slight smile and called for Kagome.

'Did he just… smile at me?' Inuyasha asked himself curiously.' He looked up to see Kagome running to the door.

"I'll be back around seven." She said, giving Yuki a hug before running out the door.

"Okay…" He said shutting it behind her.

Inuyasha smiled looking down at the girl next to him. "What's with all the hugs and smiles now?" He asked. Kagome grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Well, we're friends again…" She sighed. 'Everything is just the way it should be.'

**AN UBER PLEASE READ **The original chapter actually cut off somewhere around the kiss… but I wrote this little bit of dialogue and needed somewhere to put it… so I figured, last chapter? Sure. I know it might seem strange that I didn't end with some fluff… but I dunno… I wanted to give Yuki some more human qualities… maybe give some back ground on his character (I know it might be a little late for that). Umm so to explain all of this rapid updating… my Internet is being a pain in the ass. It won't stay connected for more than 5 minutes… so, if I want to upload a chapter, I have to do it fast lol.

I'd like to thank every single reviewer… I can't take the time to list out everyone that did review because my Internet can't stay connected that long. So, just know that if you've ever reviewed… I love you.

As far as the new story goes…

It's called **Stain** and is about two people (Inuyasha and Kagome) who were very much in love during high school. However, after being accepted to a university over seas, Kagome must leave her love for four years. But she did promise to marry him whenever she returned. She comes back early, but with amnesia. She doesn't remember anything or anyone from her past. So, her uncle gives her a job as a waitress while she tries to pick up the pieces of her lost past.

However, she finds an old friend working there as well… one that for some reason seems so familiar to a girl who shouldn't remember anything about him. It will be rated M not for any lemons… maybe limes but not lemons. I can't write them. And also, some language.

Okay… I've ALWAYS wanted to do a story like this about amnesia… but I mean… there are so many out there. So I though 'How weird if you could only remember one person…' Well she doesn't _remember_ him so much as finds him very familiar.

The heart triumphs over the mind hee hee.

So please do read it whenever it comes out. Both the meaning of "Stain" and the band Staind inspired the title. I listened to a looot of their music to get me all pumped for writing this chapter.

Enjoy guys

Love always,

Patche


	19. Chapter 19

Major AN- Umm Okay, I'd like to say yes… my story is over. I'm sorry, but as of right now there are no sequels or anything planned for it. Maybe after I'm done with Stain, there will be.

Speaking of… those of you anticipating Stain's release, it is out right now. I haven't gotten many hits, but that's okay. This isn't a message to get more hits on my story.

I wanted to write out a thank you list to everyone that reviewed. It meant a lot to me. You all kept my story going form chapter 1 to 18

--

summernightsxxx

moonhowlertash

yashi-and-kags-forever

whitehitsugaya

angelmom07

alicat

clouds of the sky

silver-theif-maker

shippostail

mulan-ifyouweregay

xxtears of falling raindropsxx

blackr0s3

daddy's pixie

sienna-shirou

sasuke luver01

missisxbananers

inupuppygirl

truebelle

baabiixjaae

kagolotasha

beautiful.black.joy

inuyasha-babe345433

sliferret101

4gvnsoul

kagome lady of darkness

apolla101

whitetiger-isabella

black wolf-dog

hippy-chiky

aquarius101

qui

serenity digo17  
wicca in training

rena ryuuguu

schellin

phantom's ange

kumikohan

punkette kagome

sessho's gal

hanyou yogonem

christine819

robine

purple-converse-allstar

loved forever

fanged falcon

xxryoko-kagsxx

foodnetworkstar

akuma youkai

arina

xxhislillovergirlxx

raensfall

thebestican

nightmare282

luvatmidnight

kaly-chan

sammy

0twistedangel0

finally

who-ever-knew

estuko hitachi

kagome10678

claire cooper

cassie

clara

kym

doghanyou3693

anime girrrrl

citrine

sango570

whywhatshutup

voice of the mist

feubrilliant

darkhanyou27

lady cai

cblossom

breesasha

animaniac13

[tamai

spirit of the heavens

finla

relena peace

baddog luver

iriomote yamaneko Nokomis

gemfire852

o-mega lead

dark eyed demon girl

cass

shin wal-new moon-

akutenshi hisumi

inu-baby-the1-and-only

And to answer all of your questions… yes, I love Fruits Basket. But only the name came from the series. Yuki was a good blend of people I've gotten all too close to.

Please read Stain

Love Always,

Patche


End file.
